Resistance
by Serpa.Sas
Summary: They are coming for you. Run. –Rebel. Reads a text message on Ziva's cell phone. Set after Ziva gets back from being held captive, and well Nathan is still heading the unit thing. Part two now up! Will our Heroes lives go back to normal? Probably not.
1. Chapter 1: The Warning

**First off, I don't own. Heroes or NCIS.**

**Ok, so this is my first try on a crossover, and I don't know how good or bad it is, so... hoping its good, though.**

Tony was sitting in his chair, at his desk, when he heard Ziva's cell phone go off. He, being nosey and having a habit of ignoring personal boundaries, walked over to pick it up.

He opened it and saw a message saying 'one new text'. The text read; "They are coming for you. Run. -Rebel."

Tony looked up and saw Ziva walking up to him. She snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Tony, stop going through my phone!" Ziva yelled, and then glanced at the screen.

"Who's rebel?" Tony asked. Ziva looked up at him, then walked quickly to her desk, and pulled out her gun.

"I have to leave. Cover for me, please."

"You're not leaving, Agent David," Gibbs said as he walked up. "Dead marine."

"Gibbs, I really need to leave," Ziva started, but was cut off by a look from Gibbs.

"What's going on Ziva?" Tony asked as they walked up to the body lying on the ground.

"Nothing." Ziva answered unconvincingly.

"You keep looking around, and, honestly, you look terrified. And you got a text saying that you need to run. From someone calling themselves Rebel."

"It's nothing."

She walked over to the body. It was lying face down in the dirt, a single gunshot to the back of the head. Ducky walked over to it, chattering away about something. He leaned down and turned over the body.

Ziva took three steps backwards, whispering "no. No, no, no. Not him. Please not him."

McGee grabbed her shoulder. "What's wrong, Ziva?"

"I know him. He is my friend. He..." She trailed off.

Gibbs chimed in. "Do you know his name? No ID on him."

"But how did they know he was a marine?"

"He's not the marine," Gibbs said, and pointed to another body lying behind a bush, "He's the marine. But do you know this one's name?"

Ziva closed her eyes. "I knew him only by the name Flash. It was a namenick."

"Nickname." Tony corrected.

"Ziva!" came a call from where they had parked the car. They all turned to see three people standing next to the NCIS van.

The first was a young woman, no older than 19, with jet black hair cut short and uneven, like she had done it herself.

The second was also a young woman, with light wavy brown hair, and a kind smile.

The third was a young boy, in his early teens, with dark curly hair. He was carrying a laptop, and a backpack.

The three walked towards Ziva, but were stopped at the crime scene tape. Ziva ran to them.

"Flash is dead." Ziva said.

"We know. They got to him, and they're coming for you. You need to leave, go back to Israel. Your father will protect you, and Danko won't risk an international incident. Well, he might, but, like I said, your dad will protect you." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Tony asked bluntly as he walked up behind Ziva.

The woman looked sharply at Tony. "That information is on a need to know basis." She paused for a few seconds. "It's Adelinde. This is Therese, and this is Micah. We're pleased to meet you, you are pleased to meet us, we gotta go now, come on Ziva."

"I will not run and hide behind my father. Besides, I do not trust he will stand in front of me." She looked at the sky. "Go. I know there are others who need your help."

"You do this, you're committing suicide." Adelinde said, "Not to mention our precog said you save the world. You can't do that if you're tied to a table with a shunt in your brain."

By this time McGee had joined them. "Your 'precog' says Ziva is going to 'save the world'?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Therese looked steadily at him. "You'd be surprised."

Micah pulled his laptop open and looked at the screen. "Guys, they're a block away. We need to run. Now."

"Run, then. But I do not run." Ziva said.

"Goodbye, Ziva. I hope you know what you're doing." Was Adelinde's goodbye, as she and the two others turned and ran into the forest, just as two black vans pulled up and several men jumped out.

Ziva stiffened, and took a deep breath. "Can we help you?" She said to the leading man as he approached her.

"You're Ziva David?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, than answered "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Agent Danko, and you are gonna come with us."

Gibbs didn't like this. "Why?" he said bluntly.

"Ms. David is a terrorist. She needs to come with us."

"What?!" Tony exclaimed. "Ziva's not a terrorist."

"Then she should have no problem coming with us," he said, and reached out and grabbed Ziva's arm. The second he did, he fell to his knees, gritting his teeth and clutching his arm. The other men pulled out guns.

"I would not recommend shooting me." Ziva said.

"Ms. David, we don't want to hurt you. You need to come with us, though." A man with horn rimmed glasses said carefully, putting down his gun.

Ziva hesitated, and then walked up to him with her wrists together. "Do not drive in the car I am in. Your daughter needs you." She whispered as her put handcuffs on her.

"You are not arresting her." Gibbs said.

"I believe I am." Danko said, as he watched Ziva being loaded into the first car. He then got into the second car with the man in the horn rimmed glasses.

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Ducky all stood watching as the vans drove away.

And then the first van blew sky high.

**Whatcha think?? I don't do that 'I wont update till I get so many reviews, so I'll update when I finish the next bit.**

**To anyone who reads my other stories, sorry about the lack of newness, but in a month (and not even a real month, a February month) I'm having double foot surgery, plus having my ankle tendons moved all over the place, so I wont be doing all that much in the way of anything that involves standing up, so I'll be writing, writing, writing. Sooo... review if you want. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Confusion

**Do I really need to say this? I don't own... quite obviously.**

"Holy-" Tony said as he watched the van explode. Then him, McGee, and Gibbs ran towards the van.

The second van had been thrown onto its top by the force of the explosion, and the men inside were trying to get out.

Tony didn't know why they were running towards the van. The explosion was huge, violent, and he knew no one could have lived through it.

So he almost passed out of surprise when a woman with singed **hair** stepping out of the smoke, half carrying Ziva. Neither of them were bleeding, burned, or even seemed to be seriously hurt.

Before anyone could reach them, they had disappeared in to the woods. Tony didn't think, just ran after them.

As he entered the woods, everything went quiet.

"Ziva!" he yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth, but his voice seemed to be absorbed by the air around him.

"Go back, Tony."

Tony spun around "Ziva?" he yelled.

"Go back. This is not your fight."

He spun around and around, looking for Ziva. It was her voice, he knew it. Even though it didn't sound like her.

"How can it not be my fight?" he asked.

"You are not Special."

"Tony!"

Tony turned toward the voice, and saw multiple men holding large rifle type weapons. They ran past him and further into the woods.

"What just happened?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea," Abby said, her eyes wide. "It's impossible to have been in that van when it exploded and survive, never mind with hardly any injuries!" She shook her head. "What I do know, though, is that the bullet in Ziva's friends head matches the other guy's gun."

McGee listened quietly, nodding. "And, according to Ducky's report, the marine died from a brain aneurism."

Gibbs walked in. "So you're telling me that he shot 'Flash' in the back of the head then has a brain aneurism and dies?" he said.

"Unless you have a different theory." Abby said sadly. "It just doesn't seem likely..."

"Ya think, Abbs?" Gibbs shook his head. "And then Ziva. She's not a terrorist, but right now she's on the run with minimum of four other people wanted for terrorism. No, _kids _wanted for terrorism! That boy with the computer, he couldn't be more than fifteen years old."

"Speaking of that, I've been trying to identify those people. All I've had luck with is the boy, though. His name is Micah Sanders, orphaned, son of Daniel Lawrence Hawkins, suspected of murdering his crew and robbing a suspected mob leader of two million dollars. He was caught and arrested, but somehow managed to escape. He was shot and killed.

"His mother is Niki Sanders. She turned herself in for the murders Hawkins was suspected of, and was arrested. She showed extreme, random aggression, and was suspected to have multiple personality disorder. Here's the thing, though; when the physiatrist tried to bring her other personality out, she _broke her restraints_. Those things could hold an elephant. She died in a fire in New Orleans after she was cleared."

"She confessed to multiple murders, and she was just released?" McGee asked.

"A man on death row confessed. A very talented lawyer, higher by Linderman, got the rest sorted out." Abby explained. "I'm still trying to identify the others."

"Hurry up, Abbs. That Danko guy is upstairs right now trying to get the case handed over to them. Apparently, the marine was working for them at the time of his death."

"He was working when he shot someone in the back of the head?"

"Apparently."

Tony jogged in. "Some guy is coming to talk to you, Boss. He works with Danko, and he want to clear some stuff up with you."

A man with a very nice suit and a prominent chin walked in. "Hello. I'm looking for Agent Gibbs?"

"That would be me. Who are you?" Gibbs said, shaking hands with him.

"My name is Nathan Petrelli. I'm the head of Homeland security, and I've been informed that Agent Danko has been acting very... disrespectful of NCIS well trying to get your team to hand over your current case."

Gibbs snorted. "Disrespectful is accurate. He's been saying we can handle this case."

"Wait... are you Senator Nathan Petrelli?" McGee asked.

"Yes. And I really believe this agency deserves more respect, so I'm going to fully brief you and your team, agent Gibbs, on what we're doing."

**So... I'll get the next chapter up... when I finish.**


	3. The Note

**Okay, I was just looking at the two chapters, and it randomly doesn't add lines when I add them. So if it looks like I'm randomly just making them go from, ie, a forest to abbys lab, well, I am, but theres supposed to be a line there. So.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Explanation

**I don't own... did anyone else get that random pop up messeage on this website that said that its unsafe?? Weird. I've been usig this site for a while, never got a virus. **

**Also, I don't think guys should have nose rings. Just putting that out there.**

Gibbs stared at Nathan.

"So you're telling me these people you call terrorists are magic."

Nathan nodded. "Yes. Well, not magic. A very talented scientist identified that its in their DNA... Its more like an evolved reaction to the fight or flight instinct than magic."

"So, what can your magic terrorists do?" Tony asked.

Nathan shot Tony an annoyed look. "They can do all sorts of things. Some are super strong, some can see the future, some can read and control minds, some can... fly."

There was silence.

"None of you believe me." Nathan said.

McGee spoke. "Its less that we don't believe you, more that... Its impossable."

"Just like how its impossible to walk away from that exploding van unhurt?" Nathan asked, then pulled out crime seane picture of a man stabbed into the wall with household objects, sideways. "Just like this is impossible?" He pulled out a news article reading 'top floor of missing man filled with saltwater' "And this?"

"Who did this?" asked McGee, pointing to the picture of the man.

"A man who goes by the name Sylar."

"and is he 'magic' too?" Gibbs asked sarcasticly.

"Yes. He is. Want to know how he got his powers? He cuts the top off of peoples heads, people that are 'magic', as you put it, and he takes their brains, and he kills anyone else that getting in his way. This man? Him and his wife were found dead, because their daughter has the power to find anyone in the world. He wanted that, so he went to kill her. He killed my brother, and cut the top off my daughters head." Nathan said, trying to keep from screaming.

"He killed your daughter?" Gibbs asked quietly. He knew that pain.

"No. Just cut off the top of her head. She can heal. Same with my brother, at the time. But it tramatised her."

Gibbs looked at him. "You're complaining because your daughter _isn't _dead?!"

"No. Believe me, I couldn't be happier that she could heal, that she didn't die."

"Wait one second. If your daughter and brother are... whatever, magic, evolved DNA, superpeople... you're arresting them for terrorism too?" Tony asked, a look of rising horror on his face.

"No. My daughter and Mother were given a pass, as long as they behave." Nathan said.

"Your brother?"

"He isn't well known for behaving." Nathan said, with a ghost of a fond smirk for his brother. He looked around at the confused, questioning faces. "Its a ridicusly long story."

"And you think Ziva is magic." Gibbs stated.

"Stop calling us magic."

"Us?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

Nathan froze. "them. My entire family was born with these powers. Its hard to not include myself with them. But yes, is believed to have a power."

"You don't know what?" McGee asked.

"He's a politition. Its not his job to know." Came a voice from the door way. It was the man who had put handcuffs on Ziva, the one with the hornrimmed glasses. "She can transfer her pain onto other people, a thousand time worse."

Nathan stood up and shook hands with the new man. "This is Agent Bennent. **(AN: is this right? I think he'd be an agent. No idea, though. So I'll just go with it.)**"

**(Also, I'm watching the music video to when I'm with you by faber drive, and I have a question. WTF are they doing leaving the girls dead body in the hallway?? But I digress...)**

"Agent Bennet." Gibbs nodded to him.

"Nathan, we have a problem..." Noah said quietly to Nathan.

"What? Rebel?" Nathan asked.

"No... but there might be a break in-" He was cut off by a crash coming from Abbys lab, and a scream.

Gibbs ran towards the lab, followed by the four others.

"Abbs??" He yelled out. When he rounded the corner to her lab, he saw that a girl has managed to crash through the windows, and was now standing in the middle of Abbys lab, pointing a gun at Abby.


	5. Chapter 4: The Bomb

**I don't own... And never eat raw garlic.**

"Put down the gun!" Gibbs yelled, holding up his own.

The girl sighed. "It's not even loaded," She said, and threw it to Gibbs, who caught it. "And hello, fathers of Claire." She added as Nathan and Noah ran in. "How is little miss miracle grow?" **(I just love that nickname. Had to use it.)**

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked. "You must know we're here, and coming in here though a window with a gun and pointing it and at someone-"

Gibbs hand cuffed her.

Tony looked more closely at her. "Hey... you're the one who was with Ziva in the explosion!" He said, recognizing her.

"With her?" the girl said, snorting, "I _was _the explosion."

**If my lines were working, there would be one here. So...LINE**

"You are going to give it to us, and we will take it to our building." Danko told Gibbs.

"Her. She is a person." Nathan added.

"No, she broke into _our _building, threatened one of _our _employees, she will stay _here_. If you want to question her, you are welcome to. _Here_." Gibbs said stiffly. He was getting tired of dealing with this Danko person. And it really irritated him when he referred to these magic terrorists as 'its', not as people.

"Petrelli, explain to him that they are not going to keep it here." Danko said.

"_Her_, Danko, and they are. Agent Gibbs is right, and she will stay here."

"They are not qualified." Danko growled.

"Navel Criminal Investigative Service. I was in the Navy. They can handle her." Nathan told him.

"She's a bomb!" Danko yelled, causing heads to turn. "She killed four of my men today, and that's just today!"

"Ah. So her magic power is to explode." Gibbs said sarcastically.

Nathan looked at him. "You don't get it, Agent Gibbs. This is real." He paused for a moment, and then carried on. "Here's what's going to happen. Agent Danko and I will take our terrorist back to our building, and you and your doubting team will come with us, and we will show you that this," he gestured wildly, not really implying what he was going to show them, "Is true."

**Line.**

"Who are you going to show them?" Danko muttered under his breath. The Bomb, as they called her, was sitting politely in the back seat, smiling like an insane person, holding her hands clasped together tightly in her lap, the handcuffs on her wrists not posing a problem, she sat in between Noah and Gibbs.

They had considered drugging her to transport her, but they decided that it was not a good way to get Gibbs and his team on their side. Also, she had promised to be good.

"I don't know." Nathan replied.

"Helpful."

"So you guys never answered. How's little miss miracle grow? One of you has to know. She is you twos' daughter." The Bomb asked.

"Which two?" Tony asked from the back seat.

"Mr. Glasses here is her adoptive dad. Mr. Politician is her birth dad."

"I haven't seen Claire for a while," both dads said at the same time.

"You don't know what your own daughter is doing?" Gibbs asked, annoyed. These men were taking their daughter granted.

"She's not exactly talking to me right now." Nathan shared suddenly.

"Maybe because you're kidnapping and/or shooting her people, then strapping them to tables with shunts in their brains. I'm sure she doesn't like the fact you abducted your own brother. She likes him more than you anyway. He saved her life. Not to mention what happened on Kirby Plaza..."

Nathan turned around lightning fast to face her. "What about Kirby Plaza?" He asked, dreading her answer. Noah tensed, reaching for his gun, hoping they wouldn't crash to badly if he had to shoot Danko...

"Well, you know. Fire fight, super strong blonde stripper beats up homicidal watch fixer, Peter goes nuclear, and then flies into the sky where he explodes. Oh, and Japanese guy stabs homicidal watch fixer, and then he somehow ends up down a storm drain. I think it would off been easier if he had died."

Noah relaxed, and so did Nathan.

"Then again, if he had died, Arthur might still be alive, and that would suck." She added. Nathan closed his eyes.

"Arthur?" Tony asked.

"Mr. Senate here's dad. Evil come-back-to-life guy who almost single handedly destroyed the world for all Specials. All though, he wasn't the first. Or the last. In the Petrelli family only. That's not counting the plague Adam wanted to release. I myself, at one point, was going to go around blowing stuff up. But I didn't. Know why? Because Rebel found me, and he told me what their gonna do. And I like their plan a lot better. You won't, though." She giggled. "You really wont like the plan. It sucks for you guys."

Nathan rubbed his forehead. "I think we ought to rethink the drugs."


	6. Chapter 5: The Proof

**And now we jump to building 26. And also, I don't own. If I did, would I be writing fan fiction? **

As soon as they got to the building, The Bomb was sent off to be drugged and tried down. She waved goodbye happily as they took her away, and Nathan wondered if exploding from the inside out had caused damage to her brain.

"Who are we going to show them?" Noah asked Nathan. "It has to be someone that's not to dangerous. Nothing that can harm someone."

"Tracey." Nathan said.

"She froze a man to death a few days ago." Noah pointed out.

"Mohinder."

"You're kidding. He'll attack if we wake him up." Noah looked at Nathan doubtedly.

"We point a bunch of tasers at him." Nathan suggested.

"Or we could point a bunch of guns at that Parkman and the speedster." Danko suggested, coming up behind them.

"Oh, yes, this sounds like a good way to get them to believe we're doing good." Nathan said, Noah nodding along.

"I don't see why they need to believe were doing anything." Danko grumbled.

"Because. Agent Gibbs is a determined man, with a talented team, all of whom are very loyal towards David, and I can see, in their eyes that they'd never give up, and they would bring us down." Nathan explained, deadly serious.

"Fine. Mohinder it is."

**Insert line here.**

Mohinder felt like he was buried in quick sand. He couldn't get up, could hardly move. It was everywhere, his mouth, his nose; it even seemed to have gotten into his brain.

But as time wore on, the quicksand became thinner, more like water, and then the water seemed to be drained away. And he could open his eyes.

What he saw was not ideal. He was surrounded by men holding tasers, all pointed at him.

"Hello, Suresh." Nathan said.

"Damn you." Was the wonderful reply.

"I know. I know you all hate me. But this is what has to be done." He paused and looked at the group of three men standing beside him. Mohinder blinked, and focused in on them. "Dr. Mohinder Suresh, enhanced strength and agility." Nathan looked at him "Show them."

Mohinder laughed a short sharp laugh of disbelief. "Why should I do anything? The person my friend loves is in-" he paused, looking around. "She's somewhere. Somewhere with multiple untreated bullet wounds. You're just letting her die, strapped down to a table somewhere."

Gibbs looked sharply at Nathan. "That true, Petrelli?"

"If it is, I'm unaware of it." He said smoothly. "Danko?"

"We don't shoot unless absolute necessary, and we treat any injuries completing and thoroughly." He lied, looking believable.

Mohinder gritted his teeth.

"How could you do this, Nathan? Your brother? What about your mother? Your daughter? What happens if your sons develop powers? Or have they already?" he asked scathingly.

"Leave them out of this. Show these people your power."

Mohinder snorted softly. "Or what? You'll taser me? Go ahead." He turned to the NCIS agents. "These people are doing very wrong things. They are kidnapping us, no warrant, and bringing us here. And we haven't done anything."

"Haven't done anything?" Danko burst in. "you attacked and cocooned multiple people, killing one of them! You killed this man right here, then later drugged and abducted him!"

Mohinder chuckled. "You know, I really should have just stayed in India."

"Show these people your power, Suresh." Noah told him.

"Again, why?"

"Because," Danko said, "We have Molly."

Mohinder face went blank. "Don't harm her." He said quickly.

"Do what we say." Danko replied.

"Danko..." Nathan said quietly.

"Do what we say, or who knows what we might do?" Danko continued.

"Danko."

"She's already lost both her parents; all she has left is you and Parkman. Well, not counting your mother." Danko said, in a voice that made Mohinder launch himself at him, breaking the chains keeping him tied down.

He was hit with eleven tasers the second he moved, but he managed to hit Danko and cause him to fly across the room.

"You stay away from them!" He yelled.

Gibbs stared at the broken chains, as did Tony and McGee.

"Whoa." Tony said simply. The other two nodded in agreement, than looked at the unmoving form of Danko.

The other agents were trying very hard to sedate Mohinder, but he kept attacking. It was obvious he was not going easily.

Just then a commotion came from the other side of the door, and all the people in the room stopped fighting Mohinder.

The door swung open to show Matt holding Daphne, with Tracey beside him.

"Come on!" Matt shouted.

"They have Molly, Matt." Mohinder said urgently.

Matt turned to the people in the room. "Tell me where Molly is."

One of the men replied "Let me tell you where Molly is. You'll need this pass card to get in."

"Why don't you give it to me?" Matt said.

"I'll give it to you," he said, then told them where she was.


	7. Chapter 6: The Terrorists

**Not mine, I don't own. Blah blah blah.**

Tony walked slowly towards his door. His life had been turned on its head today, and he mostly just wanted to sleep, and maybe when he woke up, it would be back to normal.

Unlocking his door, he walked in. The moonlight shone through the window, making it easy to see without a light. But out of habit, he turned it on.

"You Tony?"

"Holy-" Tony said, jumping out of his skin as woman stepped out from behind a corner.

"You're Tony?" she asked again.

"Yes. You are?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"I've been sent to warn you. They're watching you." She turned away.

"Wait!" tony yelled, and grabbed onto her arm.

Then, suddenly, he wasn't in his apartment anymore.

He looked around. He was surrounded by various people, of every age, race, and gender. And they were all poised to attack him.

One man who looked about thirty stepped towards him. He looked at the woman beside Tony. "Rachel! What are you doing bringing him here. You were to warn him, not bring him."

Rachel glared. "Not my fault. He grabbed on to me. He's your problem now." She said, then disappeared.

Tony turned around, looking for her. And then turned again. And again. And again...

"Tony."

Tony stopped turning.

"Ziva?" he said. "You're okay." He said, relieved.

Ziva looked at him. "No, I am not. And you should not be here."

"He needs to be." This came from a girl, not even 16, but smaller than anyone that age should be. She reminded Tony of a documentary he once saw about a child that had been kept in her room with no sunlight or human contact until she was a teenager.

Everyone turned to look at the girl, all with extreme respect in their eyes.

"Neviah." Ziva said softly. She reached out her hand and took Neviah's. Tony realized she was blind.

Neviah walked towards Tony, and pressed a hand to his cheek.

"This is the one," she said, her soft voice like a summer breeze. "We need Normal's to help us. Otherwise they will never accept us."

"Neviah. I understand, but must it be Tony?" Ziva asked.

"He is the one, I am sure. I can see it."

That struck Tony as odd, since as she said that her eyes were pointed forward, unfocused, unseeing.

"Show him where to sleep, and explain to him what this is." She said. "Although he already knows much. Then, we must fetch Matt Parkman and the others."

**Line**

"This is where you can sleep," Ziva said, gesturing to a piece of old foam in the corner of a room full of other pieces of foam, some with people sleeping on them.

"Um... ok." He said, and sat down on it.

"I sleep here." Ziva said, sitting on a foam bed next to his.

"What's going on, Ziva. I'm so confused. You're a terrorist, and some girl who's also a terrorist broke through bullet proof glass into Abby's lab, and pointed a gun at Abby, and it wasn't loaded. And then they take us to go prove these powers are real and then..." he trailed off. He didn't even know how to sum up the rest.

"I know, Tony. It's hard to accept. So much more when the power does not come to you." She looked slightly above his head. "It is not a piece of pie having them."

"Piece of cake, Ziva." Tony said, smiling.

"I know. But it is nice to hear you correct me." She smiled.

"So... you have a... power?" Tony asked slowly.

Ziva laughed. "Yes." She said.

"Can you show me?"

"No. My power... when I was held, and tortured... there is a theory, that your power, if it is in your DNA to have one, will be influenced by what you want. People who don't want to be found turn invisible, people who wonder what others think about them read minds... I wanted that man, and any others who would hurt me, to feel that pain, feel it a thousand times worse." She looked down at her hands. "And now, they do."

"So your power is to make people feel your pain?" He said. "Hmm..." he reached out and punched her in the shoulder.

"Holy crap!" He said, clutching his shoulder.

"I warned you." Ziva pointed out, looking at him worriedly, but in a few seconds he seemed mostly better.

"Okay, so that's true... what are other things? That people can do?" He asked, with wide, wondering eyes.

"Well, those people that you met, this morning... Micah, he can talk to computers, tell them what to do. It is very helpful. Therese makes you sleep. And Adelinde causes impenetrable force fields."

"Okay..."

"The one that got me out of the van, she is a bomb. It is something to watch, really... she starts glowing, and it gets brighter, and brighter, until it just... is too bright. And then everything is pushed back, so hard, and it's very warm. And you watch everything move away from you, very fast."

Tony gave her a questioning look. "As long as she is holding on to you, you are unharmed by the explosion." She explained.

"And what about the, ah, other one. The blind one." Tony asked.

"Neviah. She is all." Ziva said simply.

"...you lost me."

"She knows all. Everything that will happen, she knows. She sees it."

"She sees it?"

"She could see, once. But the day her visions began coming, she lost it."

A man walked over to them, guiding Neviah.

"Hello, Ziva. Hello, Tony. I have a job for you."


	8. Chapter 7: The Taker Of Life

**Just wondering... would anyone actually sue me if I didn't put a disclaimer? I mean, really. It not like I'm making money off these things. But anyway; I don't own.**

"Where?" was Ziva's first question.

"A hospital. Matt Parkman, Mohinder Suresh, Molly Walker."

Tony looked up. "I was just with Suresh. He was talking about someone named Molly."

Neviah nodded. "Yes."

"They escaped. There were two other with them, though."

Neviah nodded again. "Yes."

Tony waited to see if she would say more. She didn't. "Should we be looking for them also?"

"No." Neviah paused, then decided to elaborate. "Tracey left them to go on her own. Daphne will be dead."

Ziva looked up. "How will we convince Matt to come with us when Daphne has just died?"

Neviah shrugged. "Not my job. I see things, don't write the scripts." She said, then walked away, and the man went with her, turning his head to look apologetically at them.

"Well she's a ray of sunshine." Tony said when she was out of earshot.

"You would be that way, also, if you spent nearly every second seeing horrible, terrifying images that you cannot stop and gave up your sight for them."Ziva sighed. "But that is not the problem at hand. We need to get to Washington, and soon."

Tony looked at her questioningly. "Where are we?"

Ziva shrugged. "I am not sure, exactly. For all I know, were on another planet. I teleported here."

Tony looked at her for several long minutes. "How long have you had these powers? I mean, you don't seem even slightly bothered by the fact that we could be on Venus."

Ziva laughed. "We are not on Venus, Tony. But, I understand. I suppose... I said, once, that in Mossad, they taught us to be open to things you cannot understand. I suppose this counts. There are hundreds of people out in the world, right now, thinking they are alone with these, these abilities. Thinking they are freaks, or evil. And if we do not find them before Danko does, they will be attacked, and they will... they will fight back. We are trying to keep them from becoming killers."

"Huh. So how are we going to get to Parkman and Suresh?"

"I'll take you." A man said from behind Tony. He turned.

"Carlos. That is very generous." Ziva said, smiling.

"And how will _Carlos _get us off Venus?" Tony said.

"Were not on Venus..." Carlos pointed out, his brow furrowed.

"Tony is joking." Ziva said, then turned to him. "Carlos is fast. He can get us where we need to go."

**Line, line, line. Is that word sounding weird to anyone else?**

"I'm so sorry, Matt." Mohinder said.

"Matt? Are you okay?" Molly asked.

"Not really." Matt answered, and Molly hugged him. Matt wrapped his arm that wasn't holding Daphne's hand around her, pulling the girl he thought of his daughter close.

"Hey! This is them!" a voice came from the hall.

Three people walked into the room. Mohinder recognized one from building 26, and attacked, throwing him against the wall.

"Suresh!" Ziva said sharply, moving into his way so he hit her.

He automatically fell onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"We are not with them. Tony was there, but he is not with them. He wants to help.

"Does he have an ability?" Mohinder asked, looking up as the pain faded.

"No. But neither did you until you used yourself as a guinea pig." Carlos pointed out.

Mohinder glared at him.

"This is not the problem. We need to leave, Danko is coming." Ziva said, helping Tony up.

"I'm not leaving." Matt said.

"You stay, you die." Ziva said.

"I don't care."

"Matt?" Molly asked quietly.

"Molly, you go with these people. They're good, they'll help you."

"Matt, you have to come with us. You can't stay here and die." Mohinder told him.

"Mohinder. The woman I loved just died. She is... was... my soul mate. I can't... I just can't."

Just then a girl walked past the doorway.

"Adusia. What are you doing here?" Carlos called out, sticking his head in the doorway.

Adusia stuck her head into the room.

"It's a hospital. What do you think I'm doing? I'm collecting." She said, then looked at Daphne. "Whats wrong with her?"

"She's dead." Carlos explained.

"Okay. Anyone else here special?" she asked casually, as she walked over to the window.

"Everyone except Ziva's friend."

"Hmm. I assume you don't want Danko to get you, so you might want to run. Now."

Carlos, Ziva, and Mohinder all ran to the window. On the ground, Danko's team was gearing up.

"We need to leave. Now." Ziva said quickly. "Come on Matt."

"No." Was his answer.

"He's not gonna leave without her?" Adusia asked.

"Nope."

"He important?"

"Yes."

Adusia sighed, then walked over to Daphne. "You're gonna want to let go." She said, then took off the elbow high leather gloves she was wearing, and put a hand to Daphne's forehead, her own head bowed in concentration.

And then her hand slowly started turning jet black, and it moved up her arm, slowly, but surly, towards her heart.

And then the monitor started beeping again.

"Daphne-" Matt started, and went to grab her hand, but Mohinder held him back, heeding Adusia's words.

The black slowly faded away again, but Adusia did not take her hand away. Instead, she concentrated harder, and her hand began to turn sickly green.

Daphne's eye began to flutter open.

"Matt?" she called out weakly.

"I'm right here, Daphne. I'm right here, don't worry." Matt told her.

As soon as the green faded from Adusia's arm, she let go, gasping for air, looking like she was the dead one. She sat down, and pulled the gloved back on, looking more alive every second.

Matt shot to Daphne, stroking her hair. "You're alright, you're alright."

"I'm... dead." She started.

"No, not anymore. Some can read minds, some can go fast, I pull peoples death out of them, and whatever caused it." Adusia said, getting up and going to the window. "And we should really get going, or those people are going to put a few more bullets in you, and I can only do that once. So try not to die again."

"I can't carry all these people, and it'll take too long to make trips." Carlos said, looking around.

"I have a car outside. We can take that." Adusia said, running out of the room, and coming back with clothes. "Here, put these on." She handed them to Daphne.

"Whose...?" Daphne asked.

"They aren't gonna miss them."

"You have a car?" Tony asked. She didn't look old enough to drive.

"Yes, now come on!"

As soon as Daphne was dressed, their strange little group ran through the hospital, following Adusia.

A girl who could bring people back from the dead; a ex-cop who could read your mind, and control it; a scientist who had injected himself with powers; a man and a woman that could move faster than sound; a former Massod agent who could make you feel her pain; a little girl that could find anyone, anywhere; and Tony, who had nothing, except a understanding that he was now in too deep to resist.

Well, he was going to resist, but not them- no. Not these people, he could see that they weren't terrorists. Crazy, maybe, and they sure hand the potential to destroy the world, but they weren't the ones who needed to be resisted.

They were the resistance.

And now Tony was too.


	9. Chapter 8: The Father

**I don't own. **

**So who likes the name Adusia? It's not a real name, but I squished two named together, Adero, meaning 'she who creates life', and Nastusia, meaning 'stronger than death'.**

"This is your car?"

"No. But it's _a _car." Adusia replied, and then smashed the window.

"No alarm?"

"I killed it."

"You can't just steal a car," Tony and Matt said at the same time.

"Not stealing. Borrowing. I'm leaving a note and everything." Adusia said, and stuck a piece of paper to the wall where the car was parked.

Tony looked at the note "Dear whose ever car it is that we stole. Very sorry, but we had to steal the car to get away from the people that want to abduct us and/or kill us. Thank you very much for your understanding. I'll try and get the car back to you. Signed, car thief nice enough to leave a note." Tony read out loud. He looked at her.

"It's the note I leave for all cars a steal," she explained well hotwiring the car. "Now, get in, or get shoot."

Everyone piled into the car, which was fairly hard, since there were eight people, and it had five seats.

"I'll just run," Carlos said, and ran off.

Everyone else somehow managed to squish in, and Adusia started driving. Tony didn't think that she should be driving, as she was the youngest of them all except for Molly.

But drive she did, until on a back road she was stopped by Danko's team.

Over a dozen men all came out, holding the taser guns, and normal guns.

Adusia stared at them.

"What do you think is the likely hood of them going away?" she asked.

"I would have to say, not at all." Matt said.

Adusia sighed.

"Okay, then. Stay in the van." She said, taking off her gloves. She looked very old and tired.

Then she opened the car door, and stepped out, dropping her gloves on the ground. All the men turned to point their weapons at her.

She walked slowly forward, one step at a time, until she got to the person who was leading the group.

"I'm giving you a chance to turn around, and leave us alone." She said calmly.

"No chance," he said and reached to handcuff her.

But the second he touched her skin, he dropped like a rock.

The people in the car watched in horrified amazement as she danced through the group of agents, brushing her fingers against them, them dropping like rocks. She spun and twirled, faster and faster.

Tasers had no effect; bullets seemed to go though her like she was the air itself.

She continued the dance of death, until one last person was left.

She leaned towards this person, and said, clearly, "I gave them a chance to run." And then she reached forward to place her hand on his face.

**Line.**

"You killed them all." Tony said.

"Do not judge me." She answered.

"And I didn't stop you, didn't even think of stopping you. I work for NCIS, and I just let you kill them all." He continued.

"Ah, I see, you're not judging me, you're judging yourself."

"No, no, I'm judging you too; you just killed over a dozen people."

"Well, it's not so great for me. I was off their radar; now I'm on it, and they're gonna want to get me." Adusia pointed out.

When Adusia had gotten back in the van, her eyes had been completely black. The pupils, the iris', the whites. They had slowly faded back into her normal colour, but they reminded Mohinder of Maya.

"How does your power work, exactly?" he asked.

She shrugged. "My power is basically just, when I touch dead things, they come to life. When I touch living things, they die. I can spread it my entire body, when I need to, but it's in my hands, always. That's why I wear the gloves. Before them, I accidentally killed a bunch of stuff." She explained nonchantly.

"...I see." Mohinder pondered. "How old are you?" he asked.

Her hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Why."

"You seem to have the type of control over your power that people with years of experience have." He explained.

"I've had my power since I was eight."

"And how old are you now?" he asked again.

She pursued her lips in annoyance. "Not relevant." She turned into a truck stop. "I'm hungry." Was her explanation, then she got out of the car and went inside.

Everyone else piled out of the car, stretching and groaning.

"I should just have run with that other speedster," Daphne complained.

Matt was going to comment on that statement, but was interrupted by a call coming from behind him.

He spun to see two Japanese men holding a baby.

"Hiro?" he asked.

"Matt Parkman! Meet, Matt Parkman!" Hiro said then turned to Daphne. "Nemesis."

"Stop calling me that," she said under her breath.

"Umm, Hiro? Did you like, go back in him and steal me as a baby?" Matt asked. Tony looked at him.

"No, no! We get message saying 'Save Matt Parkman!' so we go to save you at address, but you not there! This Matt Parkman there and we save him from bad man!" Hiro explained.

"Wait. What address?"

"Your wife's house!" Hiro said happily.

Daphne looked at Matt with raised eyebrows.

"Ex wife." Matt said, rubbing his forehead. "And if this is her kid, he's not mine."

"No, no!" Hiro protested. "He have power! Like you! He baby touch and go!" He said.

Matt stared at the boy in Hiro's arms. "Um... I have a son." He said, shocked. Molly pulled on his arm.

"Does that make him my brother, or am I getting sent back to India?" She asked.

"You'll stay with us, of course." Daphne said quickly. She glared at Matt. "Hold your son."

So he did.

And in that second, he knew; he was a father. He had a son.

And if his son had a power, Danko would be after him, too.

He could never let that happen.


	10. Chapter 9: The Speech

**I don't own. **

"I go in there for one minute, and when I come out Matt's become a father? Plus two Japanese guys. Now we have to steal another car!" Adusia ranted.

"Well, Hiro can teleport, so that'll help..." Daphne pointed out. She was watching Matt out of the corner of her eye. He was holding his _son, _talking to his ex-wife. She knew it was wrong to feel jealous about that, but she wanted him... wow. She wanted him to be holding her baby.

"No, Janice, he's fine. Look, I don't know if it's a good idea for him to be back at the house. They're probably watching you, and the second we come with him..." Matt was explaining to his ex-wife.

"Well, that helps, I suppose, but I don't think he can teleport all these people." Adusia said.

"Ando super charges," Daphne said distractedly, focusing on Matt.

"No, you need to stay out of this, these people are dangerous..." Matt was saying into the phone.

"Okay, Hiro, you can teleport us where we need to go?" Adusia asked.

"Yes. Where is that?" Hiro asked.

"Venus." Tony said. Everyone turned to him, even Matt.

"Not Venus." Ziva said. "Long story."

"Where are we going?" Hiro asked again.

"I know he's your son... But if you want him to grow up without a brain shunt, he needs... Yes, yes, I know. I know. Okay. Fine. Bye." He said, and then hung up. "Um, Hiro? You're gonna need to get Janice too..."

**Line.**

"I send you to get two, you come back with nine." Neviah said.

"Actually, you sent us to get three." Tony pointed out.

Neviah nodded. "I had forgotten."

"I am very sorry, Neviah." Ziva apologized.

"I am not upset, dear. I am amazed. I was correct about you, David. You are very important. Find these people somewhere to sleep, and then come find me. I'm calling a meeting. Too many people in a short time, we need to not lose sight of what we want, if we have any hope." She explained, and then walked away.

Ziva looked at her new group of people. She had no idea what she was going to do with them. They had no more space.

"Okay, well, I suppose we have to start sleeping in the hallway." Matt said, reading her mind.

"Excuse me, but where the hell are we?" Janice asked.

"Venus." Was Tony's answer.

"We are _not _on Venus, Tony." Ziva said, losing patience.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Adusia asked.

"Do we hear what?"

Then they turned as they heard screaming and breaking noises coming from the next room. They all ran towards it.

Two men were standing in the hall, one with fire coming out of his hands, the other, younger one, had the entire back half of his body singed, and he was holding up a shield of water, fighting off the fire, but the water was boiling.

"You kissed my baby girl!" The fire man yelled, throwing more fire.

"She's 18 years old! I turned 19 a month ago! I really care-" the water guy said.

"You bastard!" The father said, throwing more fire.

"Shut UP!" Neviah yelled at the top of her lungs. "Your son is 16. If I kissed him, would you throw fire at me?" she asked, loudly.

"No, of course not." The father answered.

"SEXIST!" Neviah yelled. He blinked, and then swallowed.

"You!" Neviah started on the water guy. "You continue with the girl, for as long as she wants you. But you hurt her, and I'll set him on you." She pointed at fire dad. "All sorted out? Good." She looked around.

"Well, I'm fairly sure everyone is here, so I'll talk now.

"I know it's hard. We're all wanted as terrorists. Those of us that had normal lives before, those are gone. All we have is here. We are low on space; we're sleeping on old pieces of foam. We have almost no food. And you know what we need to do about that? We need to hijack a truck full of food for poor people, homeless people, starving people. I know a lot of you don't like this, get mad at this.

"And when we get mad, we lose control. For some of us, that's fine. Those of us that see things, find people, move fast, that's fine. Those of us that are dangerous, it's different. You lose control, you burn someone alive, freeze someone to death, electrocute them.

"Can't have people dying here. I know it's hard to keep control, but you must. We still have a long list of people in danger. This list," she pulled out a piece of paper, and then posted the list to the wall, and stepped aside well they all read;

'Syn Anders,  
Angie,  
Abu Aswan,  
Claire Bennett,  
Elle Bishop,  
Cooper,  
Draph,  
Elisa,  
Edward,  
Donald Essex,  
Evan,  
Robert Ferguson,  
Marcus Gains,  
Gabriel Grey,  
Dee H,  
Amid Halebi,  
Harmon,  
Eric Lee Harrison,  
Morgan Harvey,  
Maya Herrera,  
Gordon Hovey,  
Iris,  
Sanjog Lyer,  
Howie Kalan,  
Kelly,  
Store,  
Anna Korolenko,  
Miles Lecomte  
Marcus,  
Pacy McNeil,  
Samir Mellouk,  
Leona Mills,  
Misha,  
Magdalena Muller,  
Katherine Murry,  
Peter Petrelli,  
Claude Rains,  
Richard,  
Ricky,  
Santiago,  
Adam Soo Hoo,  
Tracy Strauss,  
Toby,  
Alethea Thorn,  
Valerie,  
Theodore Thorn,  
Valerie,  
Theodore van den Berg,  
Victor,  
Kelli Wheaton,  
Darryl Blake,  
Carman Gonzalez,  
Zan Hahn,  
Debra Harding,  
Bart Scott,  
Ian Verro.'

"Maya lost her power," Mohinder said.

"How did she do that?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Arthur Petrelli. He could take powers away." Mohinder explained. There was an uneasy stirring in the crowd.

"Petrelli? Like, Nathan Petrelli?" A young man asked. There was a murmur of unrest at his name.

"Yes. Arthur was his father. And Peter, on that list is his brother. And Claire Bennett is his daughter."

"The father takes people's powers; the son tries to lock us up. I say we don't let the brother and daughter anywhere near here!"

Neviah sighed. "Your father was on level 5. Should we kick you out?" she asked.

"Maybe we should." Another person said. There was a murmur of agree.

"Okay, well, in that case, Adusia, you have to go to. And Mohinder, you too. Leave. Ziva, you've killed people, so go. And bring Tony with you. Actually, raise your hands if you're related to anyone that's killed, or if you have. That's pretty much everyone here. Opps, no more resistance. You're all locked up. Sorry. Danko wins." She said.

"This is a stupid decision. Yes, I removed some people from the list if they're too dangerous."

"But you kept Sylar?" Matt asked,

"I have my reasons. But the point is, we are going to try our best to retrieve everyone on this list, get them to safety."

A man stepped out of the crowd. "Claire isn't in danger. She has a free pass." He said.

"I know Alex, but she should still be here. She wants to help. Currently, we're using her as an Underground Railroad type person. Hence how you got here." She nodded towards him. "But we don't really have a large concentration of Specials in Costa Verde."

The crowd was nodding slowly.

"I understand your concern. I understand your fear. I'm afraid. I can't even see if I'm about to walk into a wall. But I can also see what's coming. And it's a dark, dark, future. But I know we can change that. There will still be darkness, but there will be light. And we will be free." She finished, closing her sightless eyes.

Applause erupted around her. But she couldn't hear it. She was caught up in a vision...

"You're a freak."

_Slap._

"You should die."

_Slap._

"I should kill you now."

_Slap._

"But this is more fun."

_Slap._

The girl looked up at the bald man, her face bloodied. She smiled, her teeth covered in blood. "Not if I do this." She said, and then the world exploded.


	11. Chapter 10: The dissapearance

**I don't own. **

**Has anyone else noticed how people get over their girl/boyfriends/husbands/wives really quickly?? Like, i.e., Peter and Simone, Peter and Irish girl, Nathan and Heidi, Claire and flying guy, etc. As soon as they stop seeing each other (whether it be break up, death, or one of them getting stuck in a alternate future), they seem to forget each others existence. Just wanted to point that out.**

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked quickly into Abby's lab.

"He's not here yet?" McGee asked worriedly.

"No."

"I know where he is," Nathan said as he walked in. He handed Abby a disk. "Play that."

She put it into her computer and it started playing.

It was a security camera video. It started showing a single car. Then a girl walked into the view, followed by three men, a woman, a child, and another man and woman just outside the frame. Then the first girl smashed the car window, in one, quick, sudden movement. The two outside the frame stepped in so you could see them.

"Tony! Ziva!" was Abby's delighted cry. "Except they're stealing a car..."

"It appears your Agent DiNozzo has joined the terrorists." Nathan said.

"Okay, I admit that the powers are real. I saw that Suresh guy. But these people aren't terrorists." Gibbs said bluntly.

"Really. You want to know what they did after they stole this car?" Nathan asked. "Play this." He handed Abby another disk. She put it in.

This one showed Adusia's dance of death.

As they watched, chills ran down all their spines.

"All of those Agents are dead." Nathan said. "They were good Agents, doing their job, and they died for it. These people... they're dangerous. You can't deny that."

"Gibbs... I have to agree. I identified one of the girls from the original crime scene. She's wanted for thirteen counts of auto theft, ten counts of assault, five accounts of assault with a deadly weapon, seven accounts of armed robbery... and two outstanding parking tickets. But those aren't all that important." Abby said.

Gibbs rubbed his eyes.

"I need to talk to the exploding girl." Gibbs told Nathan.

"I don't know..."

Gibbs glared.

"Fine."

**Line. And ya, I know, Nathan is being really pushoverish and all, but I'm trying to get the story moving on. So, line.**

"Danko. These people need to see The Bomb." Nathan said briskly.

"That could be a problem." Danko replied.

"Did she escape?" Nathan asked, annoyed that his prisoners kept managing to leave.

"No... But you might not want them to see it."

Nathan's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything. I told one of the Agents to find out everything it knew about Rebel, and he got... overzealous." Danko explained.

Nathan gritted his teeth and practically ran towards where she was being kept.

He threw open the door to see a bloody and bruised girl lying on the floor, the brain shunt still on.

Gibbs and McGee weren't far behind, and they rushed forward to help her as Nathan swore.

The girl sat up as they came to help her.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Adepto mihi ex is locus," She told him quietly. "vel sulum mos intereo."

Gibbs looked up at McGee, then at Nathan.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked.

"It sounds like Latin, boss." McGee said.

"And what is she saying? No. Why is she speaking it? No, wait, better question. Why the hell does she look like this?!?" Gibbs yelled at Nathan.

Nathan looked at Danko. "Those are all good questions. Now, Danko, tell me why. This girl is beaten. Is this what you would do to all the people we capture, if I wasn't around?"

"Not people. They're freaks! Animals! They deserve to rot!" Danko yelled.

"Danko. These. Are. People. I started this program because I saw how dangerous these powers could be. I wanted to put them somewhere they couldn't hurt people. But now? Now they're the ones being hurt. Jesus Christ. Look at her. Look! You know how her power developed? She was abducted by a pedophile when she was eight. He had strangled three other girls to death before she blew him up. I think this was a good thing, don't you? Or are murdering pedophiles worth more than people with genetic quirks?" Nathan asked.

"He doesn't care either way." Came a weak voice, no longer speaking Latin. "He doesn't care if I die, if you die, if his mother dies. He doesn't care." She said. Then all the lights went out.

When they came back on, she was gone.


	12. Chapter 11: The Rescue

**I don't own. **

"Thanks for that, but I was gonna blow that place sky high." The Bomb slurred through her swollen face.

"Actually, according to Neviah, you were going to blow the _world _sky-high." Adusia said, well Ziva drove the car in her wonderful way that made you think you're about to die any second. However, it didn't seem to bother anyone except Tony.

"Seriously? Huh. Well, I was pretty mad. But if I could just explode them, it would work soo much better." The Bomb said.

"Dear, really. That's not the best way to convince the world we're not terrorists." Adusia explained, wiping away the blood on her face with a wet cloth, her gloves managing to get in the way very little.

"Well, then... I don't know."

Adusia smiled fondly at her, finishing cleaning her face.

"It's very swollen." She pointed out as The Bomb tried to open her eyes fully.

"Yeah, they have good punches."

"Why would they do that to you? Its torture." Tony asked.

"They don't like me all that much, and I have information they wanted."

"But you're a human being."

The Bomb snorted. "I don't even have a name."

Tony stared at her. "You must have one." He said.

"No. People call me The Bomb. That's the closest thing I have to a name."

"Her name used to be Sarah." Adusia said quietly. "But Sarah died."

Ziva looked over her shoulder, causing the car to swerve. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"People say I can survive explosions. I can. But the girl I used to be, Sarah, she couldn't. She died with that man, in that car. I feel sorry for her, sometimes. Her last thought was how she was going to die... she was so scared. And then she felt herself being torn apart, and then... she was gone." The Bomb's eyes were staring blankly at the roof of the car.

"Sarah might have survived... but not after our mother died." Adusia said.

"'our' mother?" Ziva asked, turning again, and swerving again.

"Adusia is my sister." The Bomb said. "After Sarah's mother died, Sarah was gone, completely. And I am what's left."

It was kinda creeping Tony out how she was referring to herself in past tense, and also in third person.

"My sister needs to sleep. Can you speed up, Ziva?" Adusia asked.

Tony gulped nervously.

**Line.**

The Bomb's appearance set off another wave of anger.

'How could they do this?'

'Why would they do this?'

And then; 'We can't get caught. They must be overthrown.'

Tony sat in a corner, watching the people talking about what must be done, their outrage, pain, fear.

These people... so many of them had been running scared for a long time. From the police, something they called 'The Company', or even from themselves.

He saw groups that had naturally formed in the larger group. Some had matching tattoo's, obviously from before they came here. He wondered what that must of been like, living in a gang because no one else in the world understands you.

Some of the people were related. He saw three identical women. One could see the past, one saw the present, one saw the future.

An entire family that could all fly. If Tony was them, he would just fly away.

Some groups were together because they had the same power. The invisible ones all stayed around each other, the youngest seeming to have trouble staying visible.

What bothered his most was the number of children.

What bothered him more was how many children there were, without parents.

Ziva had said something about their parents having powers, and getting taken for it, or their parents kicking them out when their parents saw the powers, thinking their children were demons.

Ziva.

They said these powers seemed to have a genetic link. It made Tony wonder if her parents had powers. He had never met Ziva's mother; hadn't really heard that much about her. Ziva's father though... he could see hi having powers.

He remembered Ziva's father with a grimace. A nice man, he was not.

Ziva wasn't anything like her father.

Ziva was beautiful, and kind, and funny, and wasn't afraid to beat someone up if she had too. And she could.

Secretly, he had always thought, one day, he and Ziva would end up together. But now, watching her talking with the group, these Special people, he knew it would never happen. She was, literally, superhuman. And he was just a guy. Just a guy who had killed her boyfriend and partner.

A woman came and sat next to Tony.

"I can see emotions between people." She said as a way of greeting.

"And hello to you also." Tony said.

"You care for her, Anthony. You should say something." She said.

"How do you know my name?" Tony asked.

She smiled at him. "My name is Samantha. And you're ignoring my advice."

"Well, Samantha, sometimes it's pointless to tell people what you feel."

"That's not what you usually do, is it? You ask them out, they say yes," she looked him up and down. "Because you're quite hot, honestly. But I can see so many broken lines around you. They're left over emotion. Not real emotion. Not what you feel to her." Samantha looked pointedly towards Ziva. "And it all ended, so quickly." She tilted her head.

"One was real. It didn't end well?"

"Jeanne." Tony said. Closing his eyes.

"You cared for her... A lot. But you got quite mad at her... after. The break is jagged, meaning you wanted to stay with her, but couldn't. You grew from that." She said quietly.

"You're good at that." Tony said sadly, remembering Jeanne. "She was an assignment. Her father, he was an international arms dealer. I was to get close to her, to get close to her father."

"What every girl wants." Amanda said under her breath.

"She was such a wonderful person. Everything anyone could want. And I got close. To close. I loved her." He sighed. "But, since, you know, I lied about everything, even my name, it would have caused a bit of a problem. And, well, she didn't like it much when she found out. She went to Africa, and when she came back, she accused me of murdering her dad."

Samantha looked at him, smirking. "You have a dramatic story. You fit in." She said cheerfully.


	13. Chapter 12: The Old Friend

**I don't own. **

Claire lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She could hear her mother talking to Lyle downstairs. It sounded like he had failed a test. She sighed.

She felt sorry for Lyle. He had a normal life before, and she had screwed it up, with this stupid no healing thing.

And her dad?? He had messed it up even more. The weird thing was, she didn't have to specify which dad. They both had.

But Claire had to admit, they had also stopped her from getting taken with everyone else.

But then again... They were the ones taking everyone.

Her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.

'One New Text' her phone read. 'Open your door, Claire. –Rebel.' Read the text.

Claire furrowed her brow, then her door bell rang.

She ran downstairs to open it, but her mother opened it first.

As Claire got to the door, she saw a girl about the same age as her, smiling at her. Then she went to hug her.

"Uh... Who are you?" Claire asked. "Not to be rude."

"I'm special. Don't worry, the Agents aren't here right now. They got a very urgent call saying that Sylar is a mile away. He needs more Agents." She said, walking in.

"Sylar?" Claire asked, her blood running cold.

"Yeah... Don't worry, he's not real." She said as she saw Claire face. "Illusions. Lots of fun." She said. "But after they realize he's not real, they're gonna come back here. So, you might want to come with me."

"I don't even know your name, why should follow you blindly wherever you want me to go?" Claire asked.

"Because you don't want all the Specials to be killed. And my name is Amanda." Amanda said.

"Killed?" Lyle asked, coming towards the stranger.

Amanda glanced at Lyle. He stared at her as she saw her entire face. She was quite a beautiful girl.

"I know a girl. She kills, with a single brush of her fingers. She had a van full of fugitives, some of them I think you know, and they got stopped by Danko's men. She took care of them. Danko's pretty mad now. So mad he tortured a prisoner pretty badly." She shook her head.

"This is getting bad." Claire said.

Amanda looked at her. "This rebellion- it's turned into a war."

**Line.**

"We just have one stop, Claire, then we'll go to Rebel's headquarters." Amanda said.

Claire and Amanda were driving calmly out of town. Amanda had convinced Claire that it would be safest for everyone if she came with her, leaving her mother and brother alone. Claire didn't know if this was true, but she didn't seem to have many people to trust these days.

"A stop?" Claire asked.

"We have to pick someone up. It might be a bit dangerous, which would be why you're here." Amanda explained.

"Who are we picking up?" Claire asked slowly.

"Mr. Gabriel Gray." Amanda said.

Claire's blood went cold. "Sylar."

"Hopefully not. I'd much rather deal with Gabriel." Came a voice from the back seat.

Claire jumped and spun to look behind her. A woman sat in the back, smiling gently, her hair falling gently down her back.

"Hello, Claire." She said.

Claire turned to Amanda. "Who is that?" she asked.

"My mother. She's not real, though. Illusion." She explained.

"I'm here to deal with Gabriel." She said. "My name is Amna, by the way." She smiled at Claire with warm eyes.

"Umm... I don't know how comfortable I am talking to someone who's not real." Claire said to Amanda.

"She's real, Claire. If my mother was really here, she would be doing exactly what that one would be doing." Amanda explained.

"Where is your real mother?" Claire asked.

Amanda squinted out a window, suddenly very focused on the road.

"I'm dead." Amna said.

"Claire, my eyes suck. What does that sign say?" Amanda asked.

Claire looked at her. "My mother died too. And the sign says 'restaurant 23 next exit'."

**Line.**

Sylar sat alone in a booth. His father was such a disappointment.

That oxygen tank, that pathetic look on his face when Sylar left him to die, slowly.

It was so final now. His adoptive mother was dead. His adoptive father was just living his life, having to care for the son he left behind. His birth mother was dead. He was surprised at how much that hurt.

And his birth father was, all in all, pathetic.

He liked it better when he thought he was the son of Angela and Arthur Petrelli.

_You searched for answered not questioned before, the curse of awareness, no peace anymore._

Sylar looked around. He knew that voice.

When he looked out the window, into the parking lot, he saw her.

He got up and walked out to her.

As soon as he was a few yards away, she turned, walking slowly behind the restaurant, where no one in the restaurant or on the highway could see them. Then she turned to face him.

She looked exactly how he remembered her. This caused him to think of how much different he must look to her.

As if reading his mind, she said. "You're not wearing glasses."

He smiled nervously. "Uh... no. I'm not."

She nodded. "Long time no see."

"It's been a really long time."

"So, who am I talking to? Gabriel or Sylar?" She asked, raising a brow.

"My watch?" he asked, faking not knowing.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Gabe. Sylar. Whoever the hell you are." She pointed out.

Sylar flinched. "I'm not the same person." He said quietly.

"I know, dear. I'm not either." She said, smiling sadly.

Sylar took a step forward and tried to touch her shoulder, but his hand went right through her.

His eyes went wide, as he bared his teeth. "You aren't real. Someone's trying to mess with my head." He looked around.

"I might not be real, but this is all that's left of me. Besides Amanda." She said.

Sylar turned. "What do you mean." He asked bluntly.

"I'm dead, Gabriel." She said sadly. Sylar stared, shocked. "Amanda is Special, just like I always thought. Remember? I never knew how special..." she shook her head. "She's making me be here. She makes Illusions. Isn't that wonderful? Don't even think about hurting her."

"I wouldn't ever-" he started.

"No. Listen. You owe me, Gabe. And I know I lost a lot of the stuff you owe me after I did what I did, so many times."

"Wasn't your fault..."

"But you must still owe me at least one. And since I'm dead, you now owe Amanda. And she needs you, Gabriel. You need to help her."

"You can't be dead."

"I am. Amanda and a friend are sitting in a car on the other side of the highway. Go to them. Gabriel."

Sylar, Gabriel, whoever he was, looked into her face. Then he turned, and walked towards the car.


	14. Chapter 13: The Senator

**I don't own. **

**Ok, little spoiler right here; did anyone see Heidi and her sons at Nathans funeral? I would think they would be there, but I didn't see them...**

**Also, this is an annoyingly long chapter. I couldn't split it anywhere. Well, I could of, but I didn't want to.**

"You know, it would be nice if we could just ask gps kid where the hell he is." Adusia commented as she and Ziva sat on the floor waiting for Neviah to find something in her vision that would tell them where he would be.

"Matt will not let us. Something about his father." Ziva answered.

"Well, it's stupid. I use my power, even though it sucks. And Neviah uses her power, even though it makes her blind. If she's gonna be chased down like an animal for having that power, she might as well use it." Adusia answered, looking over at the Matt group. "That looks awkward. For everyone but the baby." She observed.

Matt was sitting, Daphne on one side, and Janice on the other, holding the baby, and Molly sitting next to Mohinder.

"No kidding." Tony chimed in as he came and sat down. "Ex-wife, girlfriend, adoptive daughter, and birth son. And East Indian scientist guy that's also the girl's adoptive father. I don't see how it could be more awkward."

"The fact that they're sitting in the headquarters for the rebels well a war builds around them?" Adusia suggested. Tony nodded.

Hiro walked happily over and sat down with them.

"I reunite Matt Parkman and son! I complete mission!" He said, noticing they were all watching Matt.

"Stop using so many exclamation points when talking, Hiro. Your happiness might catch." Adusia said sarcastically.

He looked at her.

"Hiro, your nose is bleeding." Tony said.

"What?" he asked.

"Your nose is bleeding."

Adusia looked at him. "Oh, shit. That can't be good."

**Line.**

Peter looked out from behind the curtain of a cheap motel room. He had been hiding out there for the night, but now it was time to go.

He had released the video of Danko's men rounding the Specials up, and had been rewarded with a nice news recording of Matt with a bomb strapped to his chest. He felt like banging his head against the wall.

Not for the first time, a thought came into his head that, if only he had agreed with Nathan...

No. He couldn't think that. He would never be on that side, could never be. But still, the part of him that was the youngest child still cried out how unfair it was. His mother got a free pass, Claire got a free pass, and he was being hunted down.

Then again, Claire wasn't the type to actively try to bring down a government agency. Non-actively, maybe. And his mother always did what was best for herself, no matter what that might be.

Peter, on the other hand, seemed to be very intent on bringing hell up and into Building 26.

**Line.**

Sylar opened the car door and slipped in.

Claire watched him, trying to keep the fear from showing. As soon as she saw his face, it was much easier.

He looked horrible, like a kid who had just found out his puppy was hit by a truck.

"Hello, Gabriel." Amanda said quietly.

"Amanda. It's nice to see you. And Claire, you too." He looked up at her. "I should be surprised your here, with her, but I can't be. It's amazing how connected everything is." He said.

"It really is." Commented Amna, appearing in the seat next to Sylar. "Did you know Brian Davis had the same doctor as a boy we went to school with?" she asked. "Mark something. You remember him? I gave him two black eyes in second grade after he said something means to us, and you said you did so I wouldn't get suspended."

"I remember." Gabriel said, Sylar slowly sinking back into the shadows of Gabriel.

"Your mom got so mad! And Mark couldn't say anything because he couldn't admit he got beat up by a girl." Amna said, laughing.

"Wait a second. Your mom went to school with Sylar?" Claire asked Amanda.

"No. Sylar didn't exist for the entire time my mom knew him." Amanda explained. "He used to just be a guy who fixed clocks."

Gabriel laughed. "You're wearing your mothers watch." He said.

"You gave it to her. I remember." Amanda said.

"And you knew him too." Claire said, rubbing her eyes.

"You're bitter." Amanda said, and started driving. "Let it go."

"She has every right to be mad at me." Gabriel pointed out.

"Yeah, I do." Claire said.

"It would be easier if you would, though." Amanda muttered. "This is going to be a long drive."

**Line.**

Tracy felt herself shatter into a million pieces.

And yet she was still alive.

And a horrible thought occurred to her- Would she stay like this for eternity?

She could sense Danko and other people moving around, clearing out all the frozen bodies, melting the ice.

And she felt herself melt, slowly, sliding into the drain.

And forming into herself again.

And she crouched there, soaking wet, in the drain, listening to the people finishing and leaving, one by one.

Once they were all gone, she pulled herself out and looked around.

She knew one thing, one single thought.

She was going to kill them all.

**Line**

"That's torture!" Abby yelled as McGee described what had happened at Building 26.

"No kidding." He agreed, shaking his head.

"Wait!" Abby said, "Do you think they have anything to do with this?" she typed a few keys and a video clip popped up of people in orange jumpsuits with hoods on their heads being loaded onto a plane.

"Abby, I think your right." McGee said, staring at the people. "See those things on them, with the tubes? Those could be drugs that stop them from using their powers!" he said, then paused. "If I had heard someone say that three days ago, I would have labelled them crazy."

"I'm still not sure you're not crazy. But Gibbs believes it too, so I'm going to say it's real." Abby said.

"I'm so confused about this, though. I mean, they said there was super strength, flight, controlling minds, seeing the future... I mean, what else? Time travel? Moving thing around with only a thought?"

"That would be awesome." Abby said, and stared really hard at a pencil on the table.

McGee watched her. "I don't think you're doing it." He said.

Abby looked up at him. "Oh yeah? Well how do _they _do it?" she asked.

He looked at her "How should I know? I mean, the Senator said it was an evolved reaction to the fight or flight instinct, but-"

"Speaking of Senator Petrelli," Abby said, cutting him off. "I did a search on him. It's all pretty basic." She said. "His father was a Criminal Defence Attorney, died from a heart attack in 2006, not long after Nathan was in a car crash which left his wife in a wheelchair. He has two sons, and one brother. He lived a good life, with every opportunity, and took most of them. But near the end of his campaign, it starts to get... odd.

"He announced in a speech that his brother attempted suicide by jumping off a building. He hit a fire escape instead, and lived. After he won the election and became a New York Congressman, he showed up in a hospital with horrible burns, seriously injured. They were wondering if he could even ever walk normally again, never mind look normal." She said.

"He doesn't have any burns." McGee pointed out.

"No. He doesn't. Do you know why? Well, I don't. Neither do the doctor. One day he woke up, fully healed. No idea how he did that.

"But his brother is missing. And he disappears for a while, besides getting divorced, losing custody of his sons, and resigning from Congress.

"Then, his mother is arrested for murder. She gets let go. Then he goes to Ireland!" she shook her head. "No idea why. And the next time we see him, he's in Odessa, Texas."

"Where?" McGee asked.

"Exactly. And he's calling a press conference. He has his brother, who was missing, if you remember, and a man named Matt Parkman with him."

"Parkman? Is that the same guy that was in DC with a bomb strapped to his chest?" McGee asked.

"Yup. They guy that Senator Petrelli punched out after he got him to turn off the bomb." Abby confirmed. "But at the press conference, all he can say is he he's there to tell the truth, that he has the ability-"

"The ability?" McGee asked.

"That's all. He got shot before he could finish." Abby said. McGee blinked.

"He got shot?" he asked.

"Yup. And he died. The doctor gave up, said he was gone. Then, he wakes up, goes into a church claiming God saved him. After that, he became a Senator, and not long after that, he gets all close to the president. And ever since then, he's been all over the place, talking about 'dangerous' people. And that's really all I know." Abby said, looking at McGee.

"That's pretty much everything there is to know."

Abby and McGee spun to see Nathan in the doorway.

"Oh... Hello, Senator." McGee said nervously.

"Why are you here?" Gibbs asked, coming in behind him.

Nathan nodded a hello. "I'm waiting for the paperwork for Danko to be fired to go through. He's made this situation a thousand times worse than it was, and his behaviour is becoming erratic and violent." He said.

Gibbs stared at Nathan. "You know, for a 'classified' operation, you're really telling us a lot." He pointed out.

"Well, I was going to speak to you about that-" Nathan began, but was cut off as Noah walked quickly into the lab.

"You people are using my lab as a conference room." Abby complained under her breathe.

"Bennett. What's wrong?" Nathan asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Claire ran." He said simply, his voice hard and annoyed, but his face looking terrified.

"She did what?" Nathan asked, his eyes wide.

"Claire ran! A Special came into her house, and convinced her to go with her!" Nathan yelled.

"What about the Agents?" Nathan asked, his voice barely keeping down his panic. If those Agents were dead...

"There was a sighting of Sylar not far from her house." Noah explained, "It was an illusion." He said, shaking his head. "So I'm going to go find her."

"Wait! You find her, and she'll be locked up!" Nathan said.

"They have Parkman. He's making her do this." Noah said.

Nathan shook his head. "You know that's not true. Claire is like Peter. She does what she thinks is best, no regard for her own safety." Nathan sighed. "Save the Cheerleader, Save the World, Stop the Exploding Man, Save the World, Kill the Psychopath Serial Killer, Save the World, Stop Pinehearst, Save the World... The hero stuff that's gotten them killed a few times, in between them." Nathan was staring at a point on the wall determinedly. "They have the instinct in them, to do what they think is right. No one else in this family does." Nathan closed his eyes.

Noah stared at him, well Gibbs, McGee, and Abby shifted uncomfortably.

"You're doing what you think is right." Noah said, sounding inpatient.

"Am I?" He asked.

"How should I know? You're the one in your head." Noah pointed out.

"I'm following in my father's footsteps. He tried to kill my brother, his own son."

"You're family is a bit dysfunctional." Abby said.

Nathan shook his head. "You only know the stuff on paper."

"But it's still your family. Your brother is still your brother. Your mom is still your mom, your children are still your children." Abby said, and hugged him.

"Um." He said. When she released him, he turned to Noah. "She's right. And now... I see I've done wrong."

"Nathan." Noah jerked his head towards Gibbs and McGee.

"I don't give a damn! I'll Haitian them if I have to. Bennett. I know you don't really like me, and don't respect me all the much either, and think of me as a traitor-"

"Are you trying to convince me to do something?" Noah asked.

"-But you do what's best for your daughter. Our daughter. And right now, what's best is if homeland security isn't trying to kidnap all Specials. So, Bennett, I have one question. Will you help me destroy Danko's mission?"


	15. Chapter 14: The Serial Killer

**I don't own. **

"Aha!"

Ziva eyes flew open and she shot straight up. She had fallen asleep waiting for Neviah to see where Peter was.

"Ngh?" a mumbled sound came from Tony, who also had fallen asleep.

"I see where he is." Neviah said, proudly. "It only took," she turned to the man that was always next to her.

"Three hours." Was his answer.

"Three hours. Not that there could be an easier way to find him. We don't have anyone that can _find _people, right?" she said sarcastically.

"Where is he, then?" Ziva asked.

"A place called Roadside Motel." Neviah said.

"Okay. So we go to this motel place, we get him, bring him back." Tony said.

"I should go with you," Mohinder said, walking up.

"Why? Don't think we can do this ourselves?" Tony said.

"Not really, no. He can take absorb others powers, there is no telling what he has at this moment. He doesn't know you, and he'll run." Mohinder explained.

Ziva nodded. "He knows you, I assume?"

"He was the first Special that agreed to speak with me." Mohinder nodded. "When I first started continuing my Fathers research."

"Your father?" Tony asked.

"He was murdered by Sylar."

"Okay. Well, sorry about that." Adusia said, banging her head against the wall, as she had been doing for three hours. "But Peter won't be there forever. We should go now." She pointed out, rubbing her gloved hands together and standing up.

"She is right. How do we get there...?" Ziva asked.

"I will take you there!" Hiro said.

"Okay, _what _did I say about the exclamation points?" Adusia asked him, as everyone walked over to him to be teleported.

**Line.**

_Sylar is in the backseat of this car, next to a dead woman. _Claire thought. _My world is so weird..._

"So you have a power, Amanda?" Sylar asked, staring out the window.

"Yes. I make people see things." She answered.

"Did your mother have one?" he asked.

"Nope." Amna answered. "I didn't."

"Huh. It seems to have a genetic link, these powers." Sylar mused.

Claire looked at him, then at Amanda. Her eyes were dark, staring out the window, her fingers tight around the steering wheel.

"Who's your father?" Claire asked suddenly. _Might as well just ask._

Amanda looked at her, as did Amna and Sylar.

"I don't know." Amanda said.

"That's a lie." Sylar said. "Sorry. I, ah, can tell. When someone doesn't tell the truth."

"Okay, then, I know who my father is." She said.

"How?" Sylar asked bluntly. This would be a blunt conversation.

"I lied." Amna said. "I always knew who it was."

"You're making her say that. She was in one of her blackouts when she got pregnant." Sylar said to Amanda.

"I don't control what she says." Amanda said. "She says what she want, does what she wants. I just bring her here, or make her go away."

"You don't control them? The illusions?"

"I control the inanimate objects. Don't have control of living things. And I can only make living things if I've had physical contact with them. My mom thought I must absorb part of them, because when I make them later, they have all their memories, mannerisms, and stuff."

Sylar stared at her, then at Amna.

"Then you always knew who the father was?" He asked. "Why didn't you ever tell me? I would have tracked him down ad made him help you with her." He asked Amna.

"Maybe that's why." Claire suggested. "Maybe she was afraid you would hurt him. Maybe she saw you were a monster."

"Gabriel is not a monster!" Amna said loudly.

"Yes I am." Sylar muttered. "My father is a monster, I'm a monster. It runs in the family, I suppose."

"Your father abandoned you, he wasn't a monster." Amna said.

"No. I was adopted."

"Oh, dear lord. You were adopted? That means... Those dreams you used to have?"

"Yea. They were real." Sylar said quietly.

Claire looked at him. "Dreams?"

He looked at her. "When I was a kid, I had a dream that I was trying to get to my parents, but before I could, my dad killed my mom." He looked away. "In the same way I kill now."

Claire stared blankly at him. _His mother was murdered right in front of him._ She felt a pang of sorrow for him.

"This is a depressing conversation." Amanda said. "Good thing were here..." she said, and pulled up to an old building.

"This?" Claire asked.

"Yup. This is where we will overthrow your dad."

**Line.**

Peter was just about to leave his motel room when a bunch of people appeared in it.

"Holy-" he said.

"Peter. You should come with us." Mohinder said.

"Um. Okay." He said, then grabbed Mohinder's hand and Hiro teleported them out.

**Line.**

"That was easier than finding out where the hell he was." Tony commented when they got back.

"Yes. I will go tell Neviah." Ziva agreed, then walked toward the room Neviah was.

Tony sighed and leaned against the wall. Samantha walked over to him, and leaned next to Tony.

"You haven't talked to her." She said.

"Do you ever just say 'hi'?" Tony asked.

"No. And you're avoiding the point. You haven't talked to her."

"Okay. I haven't. Why do you care?" Tony asked.

She looked Tony in the eyes. "I see connections between people. Love, hate, friendship, genetics. I also see every broken relationship, every feeling never spoken out loud. I see so much love lost. I saw my parents' divorce coming. I saw the hate grow between them, growing stronger every day as they stayed together, because they thought it would be better for me. Excuse me for wanting some people to be happy." She huffed.

"Sorry." Tony said. "Is that your dramatic story?" he said.

"What?"

"Last time we talked, you said that I fit in, because I have a dramatic story."

"Oh." She said. "No, my dramatic story is more dramatic than my parents getting divorced. The dramatic story is that my parents hated each other _so much_, my dad stabbed my mom twenty three times. The last three happened well I was in the room. He would have stabbed her more if I hadn't thrown a hammer at his head. My mom died."

Tony stared at her. "I don't have a dramatic story. Your story is dramatic."

Samantha shrugged. "Mine isn't very dramatic. Violent, maybe. If they made ours into movies, yours would be, like, dramatic romance. Mine would be horror." She looked at her hands.

"You're a little strange, no offence." Tony observed.

"I know."

"People!" A voice yelled out.

Tony turned towards the window, as did everyone else.

He could see four people walking towards the doors.

One blonde teenage girl, one dark haired teenage girl, one woman, one man.

They entered the building, and everyone went down to the first floor.

As he followed, he turned to Samantha and asked, "Why is everyone so excited?"

"Neviah said the blonde girl and the man will be the key to either our freedom, or... the end of the world." She said simply.

Tony stared at her. "Well that's..."

"Yep."

When they got downstairs, Tony watched the group of people stop as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Sylar!" Mohinder yelled from behind Tony.

A rush of people moved to stop Mohinder from attacking Sylar.

"Suresh!" the dark haired teenage girl spoke sharply. "Stop!"

"He murdered my father!" Mohinder yelled back.

"Oh my GOD," someone said. "If you say that _one more time,_ I will pull your intestines out through your _nose_."

A few in the crowd snickered.

"Claire!" Peter said, pushing through the crowd. He ran quickly towards the blonde teenage girl. "Get away from her, Sylar." He snarled.

Two other men pushed forward. Claire looked at them, and paled.

"Alex?" she said. "West?" she looked at Peter. "And Peter."

"Sylar, get away from her." Peter repeated.

The crowd was reacting oddly towards the name 'Sylar'. They were shifting uncomfortably, looking fearful, like a group of mice that just had a snake put in their cage.

"Shut up, whoever the hell you are." The woman said to Peter.

Peter looked at her. "Who are you?"

"That's an old friend of Sylar's. And, she's not actually there." Claire said, and pushed her hand through the woman's arm.

"Well, unless Sylar isn't real either, he needs to leave." Peter insisted.

"He's not going anywhere. Gabriel is here to save us." Neviah spoke softly, but her words carried loudly.

"Okay, I don't know who you are either. I got here five minutes ago, and I don't know what's going on here, but Sylar is a psychotic serial killer, and he need to leave!"

"I am Neviah. I know. I know all that is to come. And he-" she pointed her finger outwards, and the man next to her (whose name Tony had discovered was named was Alan) moved her arm so that it pointed towards Sylar, "He will either give us freedom, or he will destroy the world."

"Oh, and _that's _the reason why we need him to stick around? Because he might destroy the world?" Peter asked, his eyes wide.

"She means that if you send me out now, I will end the world. If you let me stay, I'll... save you." Sylar explained quietly.

The dark haired teenage girl spoke then. "I'm going to point out the fact that Gabriel wasn't always running around killing people." She said.

Peter glared at her. "Who are you?" he asked rudely.

"I'm Amanda, daughter of Amna." She said, holding herself like a queen all of a sudden. "Her. The person who's not real." She explained.

"I was real, till those idiots killed me." Amna muttered.

Tony felt _very _confused.

"Killed? I didn't know you were killed. I thought you just died..." Sylar said, sounding very pathetic, but everyone shifted uncomfortably, hearing the fury under the sadness.

"One shot to the head." Amna said, and suddenly she had a bullet hole between her eyes. Sylar backed away.

"Who." The sadness and fear were gone, and the rage was all that was left, striking out like a flaming whip, ready to wrap around someone's head and take off the top.

Amanda cleared her throat. A woman in the crowd, who Tony recognized as the woman who had shown up in his apartment, stepped forward.

"I was there," she said, and went flying into the wall, a scream escaping her throat.

Sylar pushed Amanda across the room as half the people in the crowd through all their power towards him.

Tony watched in amazed horror as Sylar was electrocuted, burned, nuked, and a whole bunch of other unpleasant things happen to him.

Tony watched as he most defiantly died. There was absolutely no way he could get up and walk away from that.

Tony watched as those that weren't using their powers to harm him watched, few showing emotion. He watched as Neviah nodded as Alan whispered in her ears. He watched as the blonde girl, Claire, and Peter watched calmly. He watched as the dark haired girl and the nonexistent woman watched impatiently.

"Okay, that's enough." Neviah yelled.

The attack ceased, leaving Sylar lying motionless on the floor. The dark haired girl walked to him, and turned him over.

His eyes opened.

"Holy shit." Tony muttered.

"That actually surprises you? You don't know who that is, do you." Samantha said, her voice slightly reverent.

Tony looked at her. "What?"

"He's a serial killer. He rips off the top of Special's heads and takes their brains, to get their powers." She explained.

Tony stared at her, then turned to see Sylar completely healed.

"A _serial killer_? I work for NCIS, I enforce the law, catch murderers. I can't stand here and watch a serial killer walk around." He insisted.

"You do not have much of a choice." Ziva's voice came from behind him.

Claire tried to walk towards Sylar, but Peter held her back.

"What? He can't hurt me. I can't even feel pain." She hissed. Then she pulled away and walked to him.

"Sylar." She said briskly.

The dark haired girl turned to Claire. "That was not unexpected." She said.

"Him attacking someone?" Claire asked. "No, Amanda, that was defiantly not unexpected."

"The attacking someone that had something to do with my mother's murder." Amanda said.

Sylar closed his eyes and turned away.

"Gabriel, she didn't kill me. And don't be so violent." Amna told him.

"Who killed you?" Sylar said, almost to himself.

"Um, Neviah?" a child's voice called out, and Micah pushed his way through the crowd.

She turned towards him. "Yes?"

"I just got a message from a friend. She told me they know where we are, and they're coming. I checked, and they are. They're all coordinating the attack with each other." He told her. His voice was urgent, and scared.

Neviah's eyes closed for a second, then shot open. "They are coming. I did not see..."

The crowd was now in full panic, but a woman who could control emotions was trying desperately to keep everyone calm, her face sweating, her entire body shaking, a friend holding her up.

It wasn't working very well.

"Teleporters, speedsters, take those without fighting powers out of here, to the location I told you about. Children, you go too, and anyone that is responsible for a child who doesn't want to stay. Everyone else," Neviah shouted over the crowd. "We will fight."


	16. Chapter 15: The Fight

**I don't own. I do own the abundance of OC's in here, though. And there are A LOT. **

**Hey... I just had an idea. When (SPOILER) Nathan dies, why did they do that whole thing with the switching of the minds and bodies and stuff? Why didn't they just get some of Claire's blood and put it in Nathan? It worked with Noah... Oh well. I'm just wondering that.**

The children were out. The people who could not fight were out. For some reason Tony was still there.

Neviah and Samantha were still there too, even though Tony didn't know how well they would stand up in a fight.

"I can mash my power with Amanda's to hurt them, psychologically." Samantha explained.

Tony still didn't see.

"The thing here is to not get captured. Dying would suck too, but if you do Adusia can bring you back. As long as they don't take your body." Neviah told them. Alan came out of the next room with three boxes full of guns.

Tony got the honour of having three guns.

"You'll be shooting at them from the top floor." Neviah told him. "Try not to shoot us."

Ziva looked worriedly at him.

"I'm not shooting to kill," Tony told them.

"Don't worry. Well finish them if you start them." A man that could make fire said.

Tony swallowed.

Very soon he would be shooting at American government agents. He was a terrorist.

And yet, he couldn't think that way. Because they had labelled Ziva a terrorist, and all the people that had inhabited this building not an hour ago.

Children, their parents (or no parents, as a lot of them didn't), and people who were just trying to live their lives.

Tony couldn't let these people be hurt because they were different.

So he took the guns, and nodded.

And he watched as the serial killer talked to Amanda, listening as she told him not to hurt any Specials.

Samantha turned to him, and nodded. Ziva walked over to him.

"Be careful, Tony." She said.

"Me? I'll be behind a wall on the top floor. You're the one that'll be in danger." Tony told her.

"I have been in much worse fights, with a much worse team on my side." She said, smiling. But the smile was small, and worried.

Tony nodded.

Samantha and Amanda walked up to him, and they lead him to the roof to prepare.

Samantha would notice connections between the people, and Amanda would make illusions of them in danger.

Adusia would do her dance of death, and try to rescue as many people when they died as she could.

Ziva would do what she was best at, fighting.

The Bomb, still beaten and bruised, was very happy to be getting a chance to blow up the guy that had done that to her.

Alan would be staying with Neviah on the roof, as he could make them invisible so they wouldn't be in danger. Tony wondered what made him so dedicated to her.

Adelinde, who had showed up again would be protecting as many people as she could, using the force field.

Peter apparently could borrow people's powers, and he had borrowed Sylar's for the time being, and would be using the very large collection of powers to fight, as would Sylar.

Claire had insisted to be there, even though she couldn't exactly fight a bunch of people with tasers. So she would be up with Tony.

Matt would be pushing thoughts, trying to convince them to leave. He wasn't sure he could, since there would be a lot of them, and a lot of noise.

Mohinder would be fighting too, using his strength.

Ando would be electrocuting people with his red lightning thing.

Only a few other people had stuck around to fight. Apparently everyone would rather run, Samantha said.

Tony couldn't blame them, though. The people who had stuck around had been in fights before, had had to hurt people to protect themselves. The others couldn't imagine having to stay and fight if they had the option to run.

He took a deep breath.

_They're coming._

The voice rang loudly through the air, echoing out from Neviah's mouth.

Tony shivered as power crackled through the air.

The vans pulled up quickly, and dozens of agents loaded out, fully armed.

"Shoot." Samantha muttered in Tony's ear. "Shoot them. We have to make the first move."

"GO!" a voice rang out, and Tony pulled the trigger as everyone released their power, taking out the entire first van of people.

And the fight began.

**Line.**

The smell of burned flesh filled the air, and dead bodies littered the ground.

They had managed to do it. Win this battle.

Tony didn't know how; actually, he did, a bit. Specials would never be weaker than normal people. Especially Specials with guns.

Adusia was going around bringing people back to life. There was a debate going on whether she should bring back the agents.

Claire was getting blood drawn to heal the injured.

Ziva was one of them.

Tony sat next to her, holding her hand as her face grew pale from blood loss. She had gotten shot in the arm, and she was bleeding. She also thought it probably broke her arm. But she was by far not the most injured, so she was waiting her turn for magic healing blood.

Samantha sat a few yards away, staring pointedly at Tony, then Ziva, then their interlocking hands.

Ziva sucked in a sharp breath.

"You okay?" Tony asked worriedly.

"I am fine, beside the gunshot wound and broken bone." Ziva replied lightly. "You were very good at shooting, Tony." She told him.

"Well, you were very good at fighting them." He replied.

"I was sure we would not win." Ziva said after a few minutes.

"No kidding." Tony agreed. His eyes slipped back towards Samantha, who was still looking pointedly at him.

Ziva noticed. "Is she your newest girlfriend, Tony?" she asked.

It hurt Tony how her voice was simply curious, not caring if he dated someone, when he knew if she dated someone he would want to shoot them. "No, she's not my girlfriend."

Apparently Samantha had heard, since she made a face and rolled her eyes at Tony.

"She has been staring at you the entire time you have been sitting here, and she has been by your side very often lately." Ziva said.

"She has an interesting... theory. And she wants me to confirm it." Tony said.

Samantha snorted. Apparently, being next to a gun as it went off multiple times had not hurt her hearing.

"Theory? Really? That's like saying it's a theory that fire is hot." She called out, seemingly to no one inperticular.

"She as good hearing." Ziva observed. "What is the theory?" she asked.

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it again, then opened it. But he was interrupted by someone coming by to give Ziva some of Claire's blood.

Tony's eyes narrowed at the syringe full of blood.

"Does she have any blood borne illnesses?" he asked.

The person holding it laughed. "The girl can't get a cold."

That confused Tony very much. Not only could she heal, but she couldn't get sick. What about cancer? A tattoo? Did her body simply reject everything that wasn't supposed to be there? What about parasites? Now his head hurt.

He watched the blood being injected into Ziva, and watched as she healed, the skin stitching back together. It was very odd to watch.

Neviah walked over, leaning slightly on Alan.

"Neviah." Ziva said, seeing her approach. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dear. Just tired, is all. Turning invisible does that to me." She smiled fondly at Alan.

Tony watched them. He supposed they'd be a good match. Where most people might be bothered if their girlfriend couldn't see them, Alan was probably used to people not seeing him. And where most people would be bothered if their boyfriend could turn invisible, Neviah couldn't see him anyway, and she knew if someone was in the room with her, be it by her heightened senses, or the act that she could see the future.

**Line.**

"He looks like Sylar." Claire muttered as she had blood drawn.

"I know. It's kinda worrying." Amanda answered, watching Sylar as he followed Adusia around, watching her bring back the dead.

"What do we do if he attacks someone?" Claire asked. The person taking her blood swallowed loudly.

Amanda glanced at the blood taker. "Well, I guess I'll tell him who my father is." She decided.

Claire looked at her. "Oh yes. I get it. You tell him who it is, so he can go kill _that _guy instead of a Special. Makes a lot of sense. And at the same time you get to kill the dad that abandoned you."

Amanda snorted. "My father didn't abandon me." She explained. "My mom abandoned him."

Claire looked doubtful.

"No, really. My father... he loved my mom, and my mom loved him too. As much as she could." She sighed. "My mother wasn't exactly stable. Mentally. She had a very traumatic childhood, and that's probably connected to the... blackouts. She would wake up, and she'd be miles away from where she last remembered being, couldn't remember how she got there. My father, he wanted to help her. But it's hard to help someone that runs every time you aren't holding them down. Truthfully, I don't think that even if she didn't have those blackouts she would have stayed. Growing up, we never stayed in the same home for more than a month. She couldn't stand it."

Claire looked at her hands. "I'm sorry. I wish I could say that I understand, but I don't. I grew up in a happy home."

"I know. I'm not looking for someone from a broken home to tell me they understand. What I went through was not all that bad. My mom loved me, and I was happy. I didn't have a dad, and I didn't exactly live anywhere specific, but that didn't bother me." Amanda said.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Amanda."

She smiled sadly. "I don't know why people say that. You didn't kill her."

"I think they mean they're sorry she died." Claire said softly.

Amanda sighed, and looked over at Sylar. "The person who did kill my mom will be sorry. Once I tell Gabriel who held the gun, he will be sorry."


	17. Chapter 16: The Vow

**I don't own.**

**Kay, sorry this took so long to get the next chapter up, but I had my surgery and I ended up spending nearly a week in hospital under pretty heavy drugs for the pain. So even if I had my laptop, I probably wouldn't of been writing anything worth reading. Also, anyone got any idea's of what should happen next? **

"Danko!"

Danko turned, his face angry. "What, _Senator_?" he sneered at Nathan.

"Where is everyone?" Nathan asked gruffly.

"We found Rebel's hideout. I sent them to go take them down." He explained stiffly. Then he saw Gibbs and McGee standing behind Nathan. "What are they doing here?"

"_They _have become a very important part of this." Nathan told him sharply. "Now, what do you mean you found Rebel's hideout?"

Danko glared at him, then brought up a picture from a traffic camera.

"This, if you can't see, is one of the fugitives." Danko said.

"That's Claire!" Nathan said.

"Yes it is. But who's driving the car?" Danko asked. He brought up another picture, taken a few seconds later.

"And who's getting into the car?"

Nathan stared at the picture, a lump growing in his throat.

"Sylar."

Noah came in a second after that. It took him half a second to see the photo, and address what was in it. "Is that Sylar getting into a car with my daughter?" he asked, panic clear in his voice.

"It would appear that your 'daughter' has joined forces with Sylar." Danko said, humour in his voice.

"No. He cut the top of her head off, killed a friend of hers right in front of her. She hates him more than anything. He must have... mind control. Is Matt Parkman still alive?" Noah asked.

"As far as we know, Bennett. But may I say, I don't think you _daughter _is under mind control. She is just like them- a _freak_." Danko spat.

Nathan lunged at him, knocking him to the ground as he punched him, causing Danko's nose to spurt blood.

"You son of a bitch, don't you call her a freak!" he growled.

Noah watched calmly, well Gibbs was debating what he should do.

"Uh, boss?" McGee asked nervously.

"I see you are very quick to defend the terrorists." Danko said.

"Do you even have a family? When you have a daughter, then you can tell me I'm too quickly defending her." Nathan hissed.

"The daughter you thought was dead for most of her life. He raised her, and he didn't attack me." Danko told him.

Nathan looked at Noah. "Maybe he doesn't want to risk his own neck."

Gibbs watched the men with slight confusion. He didn't understand. Petrelli was the birth father, but Bennett raised her, but Petrelli seemed to be much more actively trying to prevent her from harm, although he was the one who started this whole mess in the first place.

All he knew was that if his daughter was alive, he would go to the edge of the earth to prevent her from being harmed.

He said so.

Nathan looked at him, as did Noah. As did McGee. Gibbs never talked about his daughter, or first wife.

"Would you if she was a terrorist?" Danko asked bluntly.

Gibbs didn't answer, because there was no good answer there.

"Um, excuse me, but shouldn't your agents have checked in by now?" McGee asked.

**Line.**

"This building is even smaller than the last one." Adusia muttered under her breath.

"Well, I'm very sorry there aren't an abundance of building large enough but are still safe enough for a bunch of fugitive super humans trying to overthrow the government." Neviah said.

Janice ran out of the building, towards Matt. When she reached him, she threw her arms around him.

"Oh my god, Matt. I thought you were dead for sure!" she exclaimed threw her tears.

Daphne stood awkwardly by, grinding her teeth.

"Hey. I'm not dead, not even hurt." Matt assured her.

"Thanks to some immortal cheerleader blood." The bomb said.

Janice looked at her, taking in her singed and blackened clothes, her skin covered in soot, her eyes wide and her smile much too large to look sane.

Daphne looked at her too, but she wasn't affected by her appearance. She had known The Bomb from when she hung out at the Angry Skunk bar. She had been really good at destroying buildings, and didn't mind if she killed someone accidentally, although she wouldn't go out of her way to hurt anyone. She also was a bit insane.

It made her want to laugh when Janice reached out her hand to shake The Bomb's hand.

"I'm Janice. I don't think we met...?" she said.

"I don't have a name." The Bomb said simply.

"We need to get you one. We cannot keep calling you after your power." Neviah said.

Matt looked around. "Where's Sylar?" he asked slowly.

Janice furrowed her brow. "Sylar... why does that sound familiar to me?" she asked.

"Superhuman serial killer that Matt worked with the FBI to catch before he went off the take down a company that didn't hesitate to kill people who get in their way and he helped save New York from going nuclear?" Adusia asked.

"Oh..."

"But, seriously, where is the guy who has a habit of chopping off the top of Specials head?" Adusia asked.

"I'm right here." A voice said. Everyone turned.

"Um? I can't see you." Amanda said.

"I can see him." Alan said.

Peter looked at Alan. "You can turn invisible, right?" he asked.

Alan nodded.

"I used to know someone who could do that, and when I had his power I could see him. Sylar, are you invisible?" Peter asked.

"How should I know?" Sylar's voice replied.

"Good point."

Claire spoke. "Doesn't he kill people to get powers?" she asked. "So who'd you kill now, Sylar."

"I have not killed anyone invisible!" the voice protested. "And I don't _need _to kill to get powers. I didn't kill you."

Claire grimaced. "It would have killed me. If I wasn't a healing freak."

"I didn't kill Elle." He said. "And I got her power."

Claire shook her head. "You _did _kill Elle!" she said.

"Yeah... but not to get her power. I already had that..." he said. "Arthur showed me how to get powers without killing."

Claire felt dizzy. She couldn't remember... Was this before or after Sylar had sawed off the top of her head, poked around her brain, and left her covered in blood in her own home?

"Well, whatever. Just don't kill anyone on our side, and you're good. You even try to saw off someone's skull, and you'll regret it." Adusia said, in her strange way that she said things that would be said dramatically by others, whether it be with fear or anger, she said simply and plainly.

**Line.**

"Damn the resistance!" Danko yelled, standing in front of the dead bodies lying on the ground. His former agents, all killed by the god damned resistance.

"They're not all killed by Adusia. Some are burned, a number are shot, some simply have their necks snapped, some throats cut. There also seems to be a large amount of blood which isn't there's, probably the enemy's. That means they could have sustained great loses or injuries." One of the few agents that hadn't been sent into the field told him.

Danko nodded sharply. Nearly _every single damn _agent was dead, leaving only the computer geeks and medical people. Less than a dozen field agents were left.

"Damn the resistance!" he cursed again. He turned to agent next to him. "We are gonna kill every last one of them."


	18. Chapter 17: The HeartToHearts

**I don't own.**

**Wow. It's actually quite funny, because I keep having ideas about little one shots or whole other stories about characters in this story. I also might do a sequel, but I don't think it'll be a crossover, and it won't have NCIS in it. Huh. Funny how this simply started by me watching an episode of NCIS and saying, wouldn't it be awesome if Ziva had a power...?**

"You still haven't talked to her?"

Tony looked up to see Samantha standing behind him. "Are you ever going to start a conversation with me in any other way?" he asked.

"No. But have you?" she told him. "I mean, I know you haven't, but it's normal to ask."

He closed his eyes. "No, I haven't." He repeated.

She poked him. "Why not?" she asked. "You're not Claire, you're gonna die sometime, and when you do you can't come back." She said.

He paused slightly at that. He felt a small part of him gasping and blinking in surprise, but most of him wasn't shocked at all. That was what shocked him.

"Immortal cheerleader." He said under his breath.

"Yes, immortal cheerleader. And you're changing the subject." Samantha said stubbornly.

Tony sighed, sliding down the wall on sit on the floor. "Look, I'm not going to, so you might as well just give it up and stop bothering me." He said sharply, regretting the words as they slipped past his lips. Samantha was being very nice to him, and he could almost call her a friend. He felt ashamed at being rude.

She, however, simply snorted like he had said something vaguely funny that she thought was stupid, and sat down next to him.

"How old are you, Tony?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Relevance?"

She shook her head. "Just saying, lots of men your age have families. Wives and children, all that. Your mom is dead, you don't see your father ever, and you aren't that close to any other family members."

"Your point?"

"Simply that someday you'll wake up and you won't have anyone that cares about you." She grimaced. "Trust me, I know."

Tony looked away.

"And speaking of Ziva, here comes Ziva!" Samantha said, a touch of humour in her voice. She stood up. "Talk." She said, then walked away.

**Line.**

Claire felt awkward.

Not surprising, considering Peter sat on one side of her, Amanda sat on the other, Sylar sat across from them, and Amna sat next to him. Having serial killers who have killed multiple family members of yours, even if one came back to life, sitting in the same room with you talking with a dead woman who is the mother of the girl sitting next to you can do that.

"I'm sorry about what happened, last time we saw each other." Amna said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who started it." Sylar disagreed.

"No, I'm fairly sure it was your mom who started it." Amna said with a crooked smile.

Sylar laughed. "You're probably right. We weren't to blame; my mother was." His smile faded. "You know what happened after you left though, don't you."

Amna flickered, becoming less opaque, then came back. They glanced at Amanda.

"Sorry," she muttered. But Sylar seemed to notice Claire and Peter watching him, and stopped talking.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "What happened, Sylar?"

He glanced at Peter, then back at Amna. "After she left, I went to go work on my watch." He glanced down at it on his wrist. "Not long after that, Brian Davis came in." He said.

The name triggered something in Claire's brain. "The first special person I killed." Sylar said. Claire's eyes went wide.

Peter's eyes narrowed. "First _special _person?" he asked, picking up on that one word. "Meaning you had killed _non _special people before?"

Sylar froze, realizing the slip of the tongue.

"Once." He said simply, wondering why he sounded like a guilty kid.

Peter shook his head.

Amna stood up, somehow managing to project anger.

"Don't you act like that. You don't have any idea who it was he killed, or who he might have saved by doing it. You weren't there at the time, you didn't know him, you don't have any idea how much Gabriel helped the world by taking that bastard out of it." She snarled.

Peter stared wide eyed.

Claire turned to Amanda. "I assume she knew the victim." She said.

Amanda nodded. "He was my grandfather."

"My father." Amna said.

**Line.**

"Matt." Daphne said.

He turned towards her, a smile on his face. "Hey. How you feeling?" he asked.

She grimaced. "I'm fine. Adusia said I'll be tired for a few days, well my body realizes it's not actually dying anymore, but other than that, I'm fine."

Matt nodded, not looking entirely convinced.

"So, life has been pretty hectic lately, hasn't it?" Daphne said.

Matt nodded.

"You've been pretty distant, Matt, ever since your wife showed up." She said nervously.

"Ex-wife, Daphne, and that's because I found out I have a son. My father was pretty pathetic, and I want to be a good father. I've already missed too much; I can't miss anymore." He said sharply.

She looked at him. "No need to get angry."

"I'm not. I'm just... I feel like I don't know what to do. I love you, Daphne. I know I tell you that a lot, but it's true. But, I have a son. And Molly, who I haven't seen for a while, who I thought of as a daughter for so long. I've missed her, and I need to spend time with Matt junior." He said.

Daphne nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"I love you too, Matt. And I know I don't say that much. Mostly because I wasn't sure if I loved you as much as you loved me. But I know now, Matt. Because I agree with you, we are soul mates. As cheesy as that sounds." She smiled wider.

Matt pulled her into a hug, holding her close, remembering how he had felt when she had came back from the dead, how he had felt when he had seen her face, standing at the bottom of the escalator at the airport, seeing her for the first time, for real, not in a spirit walk. How he had felt when he watched the bullets pierce her skin, the blood seep through her clothing. His absolute hatred and fear and pain when he thought she was dead.

But she wasn't dead. And that was all that mattered, in this second.

Because whatever pain might come later, there was none right now, and he would cherish that.

So he held her close, and prayed that it would never end.

**Wow. I suck at emotional scenes and stuff, so if this Matt and Daphne thing was utterly stupid, sorry about that.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Future Child

**I don't own.**

**Okay, I have this **_**thing**_**. When I sprain my ankle, I always have the people in my brain limping to, and there for I expect everyone else in the world to limp also. And now I'm in a wheelchair for a while with two broken feet, and the people in my mind can't walk either. So if the people in this story aren't walking very much, that would be why.**

**Also, I'm only writing these notes in bold to put off writing the actual story, since I don't know what to write. Oh well. Here I go, but it might be shorter.**

Ziva was cleaning her gun.

It calmed her down, she had once told Tony. When they were undercover as a married couple. Married assassins, but married all the same. It was... interesting. Enjoyable, in a strange, probably twisted, way.

Gibbs had a rule. Number twelve, never date a co-worker.

Did she even work for him anymore? Did Tony?

It had stopped her from even thinking of Tony in that light. Sure, a thought or two had slipped through her walls, throwing her off balance. This was exactly why it was important she couldn't let them slip through.

She had cared for Michael and that hadn't worked out very well. She didn't know if she could care for someone that way again, when she knew how likely it was they would be shot and killed in her apartment. Or, just shot and killed.

"Who was it?" a voice came from close behind her ear.

She didn't jump, but inside her mind her head hit the ceiling. She turned to see Samantha.

"Hello. What do you mean?" Ziva said curtly.

"Who was it? You cared for someone, but they... died?" her eyes squinted. "Or something like that. I think they died. But you also found something out. Damn. You're hard to read."

Ziva blinked. "You are the one who see's connections between people." She said flatly.

"Yup. You don't like me." She said.

"I have no reason not to like you."

Samantha smiled. "Except that I've been spending time with Tony and that bothers you."

Ziva ground her teeth. Annoying girl. "Tony has the right to spend time with anyone he wants, and as long as this person has no intention of killing or harming him, I do not care _who _it is."

"Haha! Unless you care for him. Which, don't insult me, you do. I can see it as clearly as the pain would be if I suddenly had the urge to bite you or something." She said.

"Why do you care." She said. Not a question.

"I see too many broken relationships, too many people not acting on their feelings and becoming alone and sad, or with a bunch of cats or something." Samantha shook her head. "Something wonderful could happen with you two. I _see _it."

Ziva paused, then shook her head. "No. You do not start these things in the middle of a war, or rebellion, or whatever this is. It distracts. We can't afford that."

Samantha sighed.

**Line.**

"Are you doing as I have instructed you?" Neviah said softly, her small form sitting in a chair, Alan standing next to it, gazing down at her.

"Make them get together? Yeah, I'm trying. But it's not like I can influence how people feel about each other, I can just see it." Samantha said, also softly.

"You must do this. The world depends on this."

Samantha nodded slowly. "Yes, you keep telling me that. But, do you know _how _exactly it will save the world?" she asked.

Neviah's sightless eyes pointed at Samantha, sunlight shining into them from a window and bleaching the colour out of them even more.

"A child will be the product of the union. And that child will be powerful enough to save the world from what's coming."

Samantha's eyes went wide. "You're having me get them together so they can have a kid?" she asked. "Wait. What's coming?"

Neviah looked scared. Suddenly Samantha remembered that even she was still rather young.

"You don't want to know, Samantha. But you must make sure that this child will be born."

**Line. **

Adelinde was crying.

It wasn't just that she was wanted as a terrorist, or that she didn't have a single family member left alive, or that she was a mutant freak that would never have a normal life, if she even lived long enough to have one.

She didn't cry much. For pain, sometimes. Physical pain.

But because she felt sad, or whatever? No, not so much. She always just said to herself, 'I'm a bit busy to have a crying fit right now, how about later?' But later usually didn't come.

Now she was crying for every time she had ever put it off, and for Flash. **(Haha! Forgot about him? He's the guy that Ziva knew, from the first chapter!) **He had been slightly... odd, (he did call himself Flash) but he was the first person that explained her power to her in a way that made sense to her. He had taught her how to use it, had been like a father, or uncle or something. Now, he was dead.

They hadn't had Adusia yet to bring him back, and now he was 'too dead', according to her.

How exactly someone can become 'too' dead was beyond Adelinde, since she couldn't see how someone could become more dead than they were before. If you stab a corpse, all that changes is that the corpse has a hole in it.

She rubbed her eyes. At least she had gotten her revenge on the guy that killed him. Hit him with her force field, which ruptured a blood clot in his brain, causing it to aneurism.

Her power had been too late to protect him, but she liked to think it had stopped others from meeting the same fate.

**Line.**

Claire felt awkward.

She was sitting against the wall, and Alex and West were sitting in front of her.

"Glad to see you got away safe, Alex." She said.

He smiled. "Yeah. Thanks again for helping me."

West cleared his throat. "Yeah. Who would know Claire was so good at hiding people from the government?" he said.

Claire smiled thinking suddenly of Zach and what he would say about her now. She wasn't just some blond cheerleader concerned about being popular anymore. "It was actually a lot of my mom's doing."

West raised an eyebrow. "Did help?"

Peter came over then. "Mr. Muggels? Who is Mr. Muggels?"

Sylar walked over to the little group. "Mr. Muggels is her mother's dog." He answered.

"How do you know the name of Claire mother's dog?" Peter asked.

"I have a good memory."

Claire shook her head. "What's my brother's name?" she asked.

"... Lucas."

Claire shook her head.

"What _is_ your brother's name?" Peter asked.

"I should probably know his name, but I don't." West said.

Claire giggled.

"... Lance?"

"No, it's not _Lance_. It's something like, Laurence." West said.

Claire giggled more.

"No, that's not it. Leo? Leroy. Liam..." Peter insisted.

Alex laughed.

Claire laughed. Her uncle, exboyfriend, and a serial killer all trying to figure out her brother name.

She laughed even harder.

**Line.**

Nathan walked very purposely towards Danko, a piece of paper in his hand.

"You're fired." He said to Danko, and handed him the paper.

Danko didn't look at it. "What the hell for?"

"Well, for one, getting all those agents killed, two, for doing nothing to stop the torture of a person being held under your orders, three, for strapping an freaking _bomb _to Parkman and pushing him out into a public space, near the god damn _white house_, and, well, for being terribly annoying and unpleasant." Nathan told him.

Danko glared. He grabbed the piece of paper, looked at it, then looked back at Nathan.

"Well, _Senator_, I guess I have to be going then. One last question, though. If I was to push you out a window, what would happen?" he asked.

Nathan didn't flinch. "You would be arresting for my murder, and if it was low enough for me to survive, you would be sued for pushing me out a window."

Danko looked at him for a second, then turned and walked out.

Noah came up behind Nathan.

"That was surprisingly easy." He said calmly. "However, just because the government doesn't want to kill these people, doesn't mean he won't."

Nathan nodded. "But it'll be a lot easier to stop him without homeland security behind him."

Noah paused. "Let's hope."


	20. Chapter 19: The Past

**I don't own.**

**Well, I thought the last chapter would be short, but it wasn't! Which makes me happy. Which doesn't happen much, I'm not a very happy person. **

**I have a question. Is anyone actually reading this story, besides you, Aisha. Because I know your reading this, I'm probably watching you read it right now, since most likely I'm on the couch and you're on the computer. But to other people, if anyone is actually reading this; do any of you have anything you want to happen? Seriously, because I'm out of idea's. None left. Last chapter was just tying up some lose end I had hanging off. I have no more of those, and I need them. **

**So, if anyone is reading this, comment.**

**Also, this chapter will just be some back stories.**

Three months ago

Ziva stood quietly, staring into the mirror.

All her bruises were gone, her cuts were healed. But it was the look in her eyes that scared her.

The glint that said she was still sane, still strong, still Ziva, wasn't there. In its place, the fear of a small animal, caught in a hunters trap.

But she wasn't trapped anymore! She insisted to herself. She was free, and that CafPow drinking terrorist was dead. Dead, dead, dead, not coming back. He couldn't hurt her, not ever again.

Others could.

She had been hurt before. She had been hurt by other people before. But never like that. She had never been hurt so much, for so long, that she prayed that they would just kill her and get it over with. She had never managed to give up hope, so completely.

She shook herself. Today was her day off; she wasn't going to waste it staring in a mirror obsessing over what she saw or didn't see in her eyes. See was going out for lunch with Abby, who had been very concerned with Ziva lately, and seemed to out of her way to get Ziva out and about.

A knock on the door alerted Ziva to Abby's arrival. She went to answer it.

As soon as the door was open, Abby hugged Ziva.

"Ziva!" she said excitedly.

"Hello, Abby." Ziva said, smiling.

"Where do you want to go to lunch?" Abby asked, as she did every time they had lunch together.

"Where ever you wish is fine." Ziva responded, as she always did lately.

Abby frowned at her, but said nothing.

**Line.**

"That was a fun day, Abby. Thank you." Ziva said, a true smile on her face.

Abby smiled widely. "I'm happy to hear that, Ziva. We've all been pretty worried about you, lately. We just want you to be happy." She said as she walked down the street next to Ziva.

Ziva noticed the concerned glint in her eyes. "I am fine, Abby. Yes, it was a hard, what happened, but it is over. I am back at NCIS, I no longer work for Mossad, and I have you taking me to lunch." She smiled softly at Abby.

Abby smiled back, most of her concern gone for the moment.

Suddenly, a shout rang out, and Ziva noticed a man running towards them.

Ziva stopped the man, grabbing him.

"Hey, lady, let me go," he snarled.

"Hey! That man just stole a womans purse!" the person who had shouted before shouted again, and Ziva could see the man jogging up towards them.

"Lemme go, lady." The man insisted.

Abby grabbed the purse hanging from his arm. "Because this is yours?"

The man squirmed free from Ziva's hold, kneeing her in the stomach.

Ziva felt the pain. She also felt the anger, rising up inside her, like kettle boiling water, the spout blocked by something. And as the water boiled into steam, her anger changed also, twisting into something wild, something ancient and more powerful than herself, something that had to be let out or it would kill her...

And as she let it out, suddenly and powerfully, the pain ceased, it seemed, and she _saw _it go out of her, and fly through the air, towards the man who was getting ready to run, because all this had happened in less than a second. And the pain that used to be hers flew towards him, hitting him exactly where he had hit her, and it settled in, and he doubled over in pain.

Abby looked at her, wide eyed. She handed the purse to the woman who the man had taken it from, as she had joined them.

Ziva looked down at the man, watching him groan in pain. Then she looked up at the other man.

Her eyes met his, and she knew he understood. She had done this, and he knew how.

"My name is Ziva." She said, sticking her hand towards him.

He smiled. "Hello, Ziva, my name is Flash."

**Line.**

Two and a half months ago

Adelinde had an anger problem.

That was what they told her, anyway. She didn't, she knew, but they wanted to label her that way. They only had certain stamps, and they wanted her to be one, so they could stamp her forehead and ship her off the corresponding treatment.

They didn't want to listen to her when she said she didn't actually _want _to hurt that person, but she couldn't stop the, the... shield that came out of her, pushing its way out through her skin to throw that idiot Bobby against the wall so hard he got an concussion.

That was why she left, she told herself. Because she was causing people more trouble than they needed.

The real reason, she knew, was that she needed to get away. Her life was pathetic. She cared about the few people who still cared about her, the orphan, but they just didn't understand her. She was old enough now, to live on her own. She hadn't paid much attention at school, didn't really have an education, even if she was smart, so she couldn't really get a job.

Good thing she didn't really have morals.

She smiled, and laughed as she walked down the dark street. A young woman, all alone, walking down this street at night would normally be in danger. But nothing could touch her; nothing could even get _close _unless she allowed it. She allowed herself a quick smirk, spotting a parked car.

She walked quickly towards it, pulling the shield tight around herself. Her second skin.

Peering through the car window, she saw it was locked. No problem.

She reached out with her shield, pushing it into the lock, and turning.

_Click_. She thought, as the lock popped open. She got in quickly, using her shield again as the starter key, revving the car up and driving away.

She didn't understand her power. It scared her when she thought about it.

Hence the not thinking about it. It simply became something she did, like breathing.

But now she _was _thinking about it. She was also thinking about where she would sleep tonight.

No money for a motel room, no one she knew, or even used to know, lived in this town. Where ever this town was, which she couldn't actually remember at this moment.

She shook her head and pulled over to the side of the road. She pressed her forehead against the top of the steering wheel, and listened to the silence.

Until the silence was broken by a sharp tap on the window.

"Crap." She muttered. Police.

She looked up, a smile on her face, hoping to hell they didn't ask to see ID or anything, since she didn't have any and this was a stolen car.

But as she rolled down her window, she realized it wasn't a police officer, unless he had decided to ditch his uniform and wear a Rolling Stones shirt and jeans.

"Um, hi?" she said.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, her head tilted to the side questioningly. "Are you?"

"Not really. I've been walking down this highway for a while. Can you give me a ride?" he said. "I promise I won't kill you are anything." He held up two fingers, scouts honour.

She raised an eyebrow, but popped the lock on the passenger door.

He got in quickly. "Thank you. Where are you heading?" he asked.

Adelinde paused, staring out the windshield. "Where ever you are, man." She said, revving the car up, realizing a second late she was using her shield to do so.

The man looked down at it, shimmering in the darkness.

She looked at him, her mouth opening to make an excuse, or kick him out of the car.

But he simply rested his hands on his knees, palms up, and watched as the bright light grew from them.

Adelinde gaped at him.

He smiled at her. "My name is Flash, by the way."

**Line.**

One Year Ago

"I don't see why you have to do this, Sarah." Adusia said quietly.

"I'm not Sarah." Sarah/The Bomb said.

"Yes, you are. And I don't see why you have to do this." Adusia insisted.

Sarah/The Bomb frowned. "Because they pay me to do this. Would you like to have to money?" she asked. "You could make a killing, you know." She giggled at the small joke she had made. "Killing, you get it?"

Adusia rubbed her eyes in annoyance. "Yes, I get it. I'm going to the hospital. Be _careful_." She said.

Adusia loved the hospital. She liked to collect there.

That's what Sarah called it. Collecting. Collecting the death from people, pulling it out of them like a worm, slithering up her arm and turning it black, making its way all through her body, settling in her eyes until it faded.

It was not a pleasant thing to do, bring people back to life. It hurt, and made her feel sick and, for lack of a better word, gross. It felt like tar.

Now, taking the life out of someone was _so _much more wonderful. Taking that was like her skin became a vacuum, pulling a beautiful, delicious light out and taking in inside herself. That made her feel like she was the sun, bright and warm and wonderful.

But that involved taking lives, killing people. She did, sometimes. She had killed so many more than anyone dying of old age should have ever killed, and she was not even into her twenties!

It made her mad sometimes, that she cared. She wished she could just stop caring.

But she couldn't, as hard as she tried. So, she killed who she had to, to protect her sister and herself, and she spent days at hospitals in the ICU, waiting for people to die so she could sneak in and pull the death out of them, the cause too.

And when the terminal care people got checked out by doctors, and the amazed doctors said they were cured, were going to be fine, and they could go home, she watched their amazed faces with a kind of sullen joy. Happy she could help, well aching to get rid of the blackness inside her that coated her insides, the tar.

And sometimes, sometimes she would sneak up into cancer care unit, and into some poor terminal person's room, and put her hand on their forehead. Sometimes, if they were still conscience, they would ask her who she was.

"I'm here to help you. I'll make the pain stop." She would whisper, and she would pull out the wonderful golden light. And it would get rid of the tar.

**Kay, unless I get idea's for what should happen next in the current timeline, I'm just gonna keep doing background stories.**

**And also, sorry if the timeline of the NCIS is off a little. I don't really know how long it was in between Ziva getting back and her being in NCIS and all that. So...**


	21. Chapter 20: The Past Part Two

**I don't own.**

**I think this chapter may be dedicated entirely to Neviah, as I think she's pretty important.**

Five Years Ago

Neviah stood still, balanced perfectly on the very top of her home's roof. The wind blew around her, threatening to push her off, but she stood strong.

"Neviah! Get the hell off the damn roof, you're gonna fall and break your neck!" her mother's voice cut through the silence in her brain.

She startled, losing her balance. She waved her arms desperately, trying to stop herself, but she was falling over, hitting the side of the roof and falling twenty feet to the hard cement below...

Her eyes shot open, and she was standing on the roof. Automatically, she crouched down and steadied herself.

"Neviah! Get the hell off the damn roof, you're gonna fall and break your neck!" her mother's voice ran out, and Neviah blinked.

"Okay, mom. I'm getting down." She called down to her mother, who was standing twenty feet below on the hard cement below.

She swallowed, blinking rapidly, unable to get her eyes to focus. She shook her head.

"I just saw the future. I just saw _the future._" She muttered to herself. "Great. I'm talking to myself again. Still talking to myself. Aw, never mind. If I wanna talk to myself, I'll talk to myself. Okay, now I'm defending myself to myself."

She crawled, carefully, to the edge of the roof and stepped down onto the little edge that stuck out under her attic bedroom window, and slipped in through it.

She sat down on her bed, really just a mattress on the floor with blankets on it, and continued to blink her eyes rapidly. They just wouldn't focus properly.

She sighed, pushed herself up and walked to the window, looking out. The kid who lived across the street was sitting on his roof. It was a habit in this neiborhood.

He waved to her when he saw her looking out. She shook her head, annoyed. He was creepy and insane. He thought he was-

She remembered what happened on the roof, and waved back.

He gestured for her to come over, and she did, climbing quickly up the ladder that leaned against the side of his house, joining him on the roof.

"How are you, Neviah?" he asked her softly.

She shrugged. "I've been better."

He nodded. "You actually waved back at me. I've been waving to you for years, you've never waved back." He said, a question in his words.

"Everyone thinks you're insane."

"And you're one of those people." He stated.

She shook her head. "I've been having a little bit of insanity of my own. I think I saw the future." She glanced sideway, expecting him to do to her what everyone did to him. Laugh and mock.

"That's cool." He said instead.

She opened her eyes, gasping in a breath of air. She was in her room, sitting on her bed. She hesitated, rubbing her eyes, then got up and went to her window.

And there he was, sitting on his roof. He spotted her, and waved.

She gasped, sucking the air in though her teeth in shock. She shook her head, but still crawled out her window, slinking down the ladder that reached to her window and running across the street to his house, climbing up his ladder and sitting next to him.

"How are you, Neviah?" he asked.

"I knew you were going to say that." She whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I knew. I... I saw. I think I can, maybe, see the future."

He nodded slowly. "Definitely a possibility." He said, a small smirk on his face.

She stared, shocked. "You are crazy. And now I'm crazy too."

He laughed, and reached out to touch her face gently. "Look at my hand."

She looked down, but there wasn't anything there. But that wasn't right, because she could feel it there. She reached up to grab the hand.

"I can't see it. I can feel it's there, but I can't see it." She said, shocked.

"I'm not crazy, Neviah. I really can turn invisible."

She turned to look at him, and saw a boy that wasn't crazy, or creepy, but a just a normal- normalish- boy, who could turn invisible. And she saw this for the first time. And the last.

She gasped as the light suddenly cut out, throwing her vision into total darkness.

"I can't see anything." She said.

"Am I invisible?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"No, I can't see anything. Nothing at all. Can you see?"

"Of course I can see, Neviah. What are you talking about?"

She swallowed. "I think I'm blind. I think I've gone blind, Alan."

**Line.**

"Well, I can't find anything that would cause this blindness." The doctor said helpfully.

Neviah's mother glanced at her watch. "Can you fix her?" she asked, annoyance in her voice.

The doctor sighed. "I can't give her back her sight if I don't know what caused it."

Neviah sat in silence, listening to the doctor. Her eyes were closed, and she thought she might never open them again. Get a pair of dark glasses and a cane and walk around blind.

She stood quietly, the talking of the doctor and the complaining of her mother gone. She couldn't see though her eyes, but she could see everything anyway.

A woman, speaking a lullaby gently in Hebrew to a small child in her arms, was sitting on a bed in front of her.. A man stood next to them, smiling.

And then she was in New York, and what was happening was more terrible than she could imagine, the terror running through her veins, and she closed her eyes tight, wanting to not see it, but that didn't stop in because she wasn't seeing this through her eyes..

But then a woman stepped through the chaos, and Neviah knew she would save everything.

"How the hell can you not know what caused it!" her mother's voice came, and Neviah couldn't see anything again. She slumped down, feeling her way so she wouldn't fall off the exam table.

That baby in the woman's arms was the same person who would end that horrible, horrible thing.

And she knew. No matter if she was blind. No matter if she didn't know what was going on exactly. No matter she was simply a child. She would make sure this child happened. No matter what it took.

It was her destiny.

**Okay, so I made the switch between where the really life starts and her visions begin nonexistent because I wanted to show how real and sudden her visions are. She, in the beginning, could hardly even tell what was actually happening and what was going to happen.**

**Also, I may have stated Neviah is only sixteen in present time, but this is inaccurate. This was simply Tony's estimate. Because of her size, which is from hardly eating for the five years from this to present time, she looks younger. She is around eighteen, actually.**

**And to anyone who says eighteen years olds can't look sixteen, well, I say this is false.**


	22. Chapter 21: The Admission

"Hey, Petrelli!" the boy yelled.

Claire turned. "My last name is Bennet." She said.

He snorted. "Right. But you are the daughter of Nathan Petrelli?" he said, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me."

"You are the daughter of the guy that is making us terrorists, right?" he said, tightening his grip in a way that would hurt those that could feel pain.

"Let go of me." She said again.

He slapped her, making her fall against the wall, his grip still on her.

Then suddenly he was pressed against the wall, Sylar standing there.

Clare looked up at him, her nose fixing itself, but leaving blood on her face.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing to Claire?" He said, his voice ice cold.

"She's Nathan Petrelli's daughter! She's probably a spy or something. I was just-"

Sylar flicked his fingers and the boy flew from the wall and then back again, hard.

"Just what?"

The boy gasped for air.

"Pathetic. What's your power?" Sylar asked.

"Sylar..." Claire cautioned.

He boy glared at her. "I make things change colour." He said.

Sylar turned his head slightly to the side.

"Sylar." Claire said again, louder.

"Relax, Claire. Why would I want such a pointless power?" he asked her smugly. Then he turned to the boy. "Listen, and listen closely. You are going to promise me you will never try to harm Claire again." He said. "Or anyone else in this building. Okay?"

The boy nodded jerkily. "I promise I won't try to hurt them again." He groaned.

Sylar twitched his head to the side. "That's a lie. Do you know how I know that? I took it from someone. I ripped open their skull and poked around her brain, and took her power. I need it to figure out if some people were lying about being my parents."

"A DNA test never entered your mind?" Claire muttered.

Sylar continued, ignoring Claire. "It turned out they were lying. Just wanted me to be their own personal monster. I got pretty angry... Let's just say it ended up with pretty pissed off people, a collapsed building, and me dead, along with most of every one of level five."

"Wait. My mother died because you were mad?!?" Claire asked loudly. She noticed they were attracting a crowd. "She died because of your parental issues?!" she yelled.

"Uhm, actually, she didn't." A voice came from the crowd.

Claire turned to the man who had the voice. "Oh really, then why did she die?"

The man shook his head. "No, I mean, uh, she didn't, uh, die. In the building collapse. Meredith, uh Gordon. She isn't dead."

Claire stared. "No, they confirmed that she died there. A damn building fell on top of her!" Claire said, holding back tears.

"They also 'confirmed' that I was dead too, Cheerleader." Sylar said calmly behind her.

Claire swallowed loudly, noticing even more people had joined them. Peter was one, and he came quickly up to her, pulling her away from Sylar.

"How could she still be alive?" Claire asked the man.

'Uh, well, Neviah told me, I knew her back them too, and, uh, she told me I need to save this, uh, woman, from this building. So, uh, I used my power, which is teleporting anyone, anywhere, to anywhere else. As long as I know where they are in the first place. So I teleported her out right before the building fell." The man explained.

"Wait, you can move people from one place to another, and we keep having to go out and get people and save them and bring them here. Why don't you just teleport them here?" a girl asked.

"Uh, well, I don't have my powers, uh, anymore, since I, uh, have the Shanti virus." He explained.

Everyone took a step back.

Mohinder stepped forward. "You have the Shanti virus? You need to be isolated. You could be giving it to everyone here!" he said urgently.

The man shook his head. "No, it's a different strain. It's not contagious, and it's not, uh, fatal." He said.

Mohinder gaped. "No. I attempted to create that, and was completely unsuccessful!"

The man gave Mohinder a look of contempt. "And did you ever test the different strains?"

Mohinder shook his head. "Why would I do that? It is an extremely contagious, fatal disease. To experiment with it would be mad!"

The man laughed sharply. "I experimented. I uh, accidentally injected myself. With the last dose, the one that is non fatal or contagious."

"You injected yourself with an untested formula?" Mohinder asked incredulously.

"You're one to talk."

"Can we please focus!" Claire shouted. "My mom! What about my mom!"

"Oh!" the man exclaimed. "Uh, yes. Well, you'll have to talk to Felix about that." He pointed to a tall man leaning against the wall.

"What about my mom, Felix?" Claire asked him.

"I was told to use my power on her until told otherwise." He said.

"And _what_, Felix, is your power?" Claire asked scathingly.

He sighed. "Have you ever heard the story of sleeping beauty?" he asked. Claire nodded. "Well, my power is like that. The sleeping part, I mean. I can put someone in basically a coma for any amount of time without them aging or anything." He explained.

Claire nodded slowly. "Well, wake her up, and bring her back!"

He shook his head. "I told you, I have to keep her asleep until told to wake her."

Claire walked up to him quickly, purposely, and pushe4d him. "I said wake up my mother and bring her back. Now." She hissed.

Felix shook his head calmly. "I'm sorry. But I have orders, I have to keep them."

Claire shook her head, anger in her eyes. "Whose orders?" she asked.

"Another of my orders is to not tell who my orders are from."

Claire let out a short, sharp laugh. "Great. So my mom is alive, but I can't see her or talk to her in anyway."

Felix shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Claire muttered something under her breath which sounded strangely like 'you should be afraid'.

"I will get my mother back." She warned louder.

He nodded. "As soon as I get my orders, yes. You will."

**Line.**

"Wanted as terrorists or not, they're still going to be wanted for murder. Of Federal agents, no less."

McGee pointed out to the three other men sitting around the table.

Nathan nodded. "I realize. However, we aren't certain at this point in time why Danko thought the people we're hunting were at that place, and have found no conclusive evidence to put any of them in that building, or anywhere near it."

Gibbs snorted. "That's a very political answer."

Nathan smirked. "Sometimes that's what's needed."

McGee shook his head. "Nothing was found in the building? No hair or prints?"

Noah shook his head. "Not even a speck of dust. Anything they left behind was completely washed or blown away by something. More likely, someone."

McGee rubbed his forehead.

Nathan turned to Noah. "When was the last time you spoke to the Haitian?" he asked.

"Not since... well, not since I began to work for homeland security." He said. "Why?"

"No reason in particular. Is he loyal to you?"

Noah laughed a bit. "I trusted him enough to shoot me and keep my daughter safe. But I don't think he's really _loyal _to anyone."

Nathan nodded.

"Why?" Noah asked again.

Nathan paused. "I think we need some minds erased."

**Whose minds need to be erased? The NCIS team? Danko? The homeland security team? The president? Who knows? I do! Actually I don't, not yet. But I will. Soon. I hope.**


	23. Chapter 22: The Insanity

**I don't own.**

**Okay, this isn't the greatest chapter I've ever written, but its defiantly not the worst. It is a little short, about 250 words shorter than I like to write, but I simply want to get this up. I might not be getting another one up for a while. **

Danko paced the floor of his apartment, grinding his teeth, and thinking.

He may no longer have any authority to go after these people, he may no longer have a team of some of the governments best behind him, telling him where the targets are, helping him catch them, but he knew how to do that himself.

And now, he didn't have the government to worry about if he decided to kill them.

He stopped pacing, and grabbed his gun.

**Line.**

"You really should talk to her."

Gabriel looked at Amanda like she had lost her mind.

"Me? I think I'm the last person in the world who should talk to her." He told her.

She sighed. "She probably wants to talk to other people less than you. Her dads, for example. Danko, probably. One of the reasons she hates you so much is because you were responsible for Meredith's death. Now, apparently she's not dead. So, she shouldn't hate you. As much."

He shook his head, but went over to sit down next to the blond girl resting her head against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

"Please tell me they aren't lying." She said when he sat down.

"They aren't. They are telling the truth."

She nodded, a tear leaking from her eye and sliding down her face.

"You know I don't forgive you for taking off the top of my skull, or for killing Jackie, even if she wasn't a very nice person, or for any of the bad things you've done. But I have been a little hard on you, maybe. Possibly. A little." She said, turning to look at him. "You did save my life. And Peter's life. And it turns out you didn't kill my mother."

He smiled. "You sound like you're apologizing for something, Claire."

She shrugged. "I did kill you."

He let out a small laugh. "It's a strange world we live in when you can apologize to someone you've killed and they can tell you they forgive you back."

Claire laughed. "It really is." She looked away. "Am I ever going to see my mom again?"

Gabriel paused. "I don't know," he answered finally. "He wasn't lying when he told you he wouldn't bring her back until he got his orders."

"Great."

**Line.**

The Bomb hummed quietly.

She knew she was insane. She knew that that was not a good thing. She also knew that she could probably stop herself from being completely, totally, utterly mad if she stopped using her power.

Another thing she knew was that her power was too valuable to be wasted.

Not only could she explode, but she could hold onto a person and have them untouched by the explosion too. She usually preferred to explode alone, but sometimes it was required not to be, like with the Mossad girl.

She closed her eyes and remembered.

She was told to go with Therese and Micah to get Adelinde from where she had accidentally killed someone.

They had went, had found her hiding in the woods, and had watched with her as the bodies were discovered, the police came, identified one body as being the Navy's problem, and then watched as NCIS came, and surprise! Ziva came with them.

Micah muttered something about how she shouldn't be here, that he had sent her a text because they were coming today for her. He opened his computer and tapped away at the letter labelled squares, tap tap taptaptap. A slight sense of panic surging out from the small orphan boy, spreading quickly into the other two.

She was told, blankly, to stay. But just as a dog that hasn't been trained, telling her to stay did absolutely nothing, and as they walked off, she stood up and walked through the trees to the other side of the parking lot, near the road leading into it.

The three thought they could get Mossad girl to come with them, run. The Bomb could tell that wouldn't work. So, she sat in the logical spot.

And she watched as events unfolded, Danko coming to arrest Ziva, and she made her move. She strode forward into the thin brush, where Ziva could see her. She nodded towards a van, licked her lips and moved towards it.

It didn't take long for them to get into the van, and she slipped in through a door a second after they did. Silly them, they didn't lock it.

"Boom." She said softy, and hummed well she grabbed onto Ziva's arm and proved her name to be true.


	24. Chapter 23: The People That Explode

**I don't own.**

**I just realized I pretty much completely stole the idea for Adusia's power from Pushing Daises, which was a great show and should never have been cancelled.**

Adusia watched her sister quietly, flexing her gloved hands.

Everyone expected that she would be the key to winning. Having someone that can bring people back to life after they die? Thats a very powerful thing to have.

But what people didn't seem to understand was that she couldn't bring people back more than once. She couldn't bring back someone she killed. She couldn't bring back someone that had been dead for too long, or had been killed in some way that had destroyed them. A stab to the heart, a shot to the brain. If they didn't have all essential organs well enough to work long enough for her to fix them, they were dead.

She had limitations, unlike her sister, who could explode just enough to blow out a window, or cause the world to end.

Her sister, Sarah. Adusia had been watching Sarah disappear slowly for years. Each time she used her power, one more piece of the person she had been was gone, leaving Adusia with a stranger that she couldn't understand, couldn't exsist next to, but couldn't stop loving because she had her sisters face and memories.

Ziva walked silently towards her, also watching the girl that looked like Sarah.

"Ziva." Adusia greeted her.

"Adusia. How are you?"

"I'm just wondering how long it'll be until my sister will be gone beyond my reach, and all I'll have let is a bomb that looks like my sister. You?"

Ziva didn't answer, but continued to watch the human explossive device.

"I never thought I would have a normal life. I wasn't much older than Sarah when she blew up that mans van, and she was about six I think. I knew from that second that I would never be able to call anything in my life normal. And if I ever doubted that, I knew it would be true when the company came calling, looking for Sarah. Turned out my mother worked for them once upon a time, and she took off when she found out she was going to have me. They shot her dead and left her bleeding in my living room well they came to get me and Sarah. That was the day my power started.

"One of us, one of them. The company always stuck to that, and the special was the one that came to grab me and Sarah from where we were standing at the top of the stairs, watching our dead mother lie on the floor with a bullet wound in her neck. And I hated them so much, for hurting my mother, that when the special grabbed onto me to take me down the stairs, I just grabbed him back and sucked the life out of him with my bare hands. Then I did the same to the other man. Then I grabbed onto my mother, because if I could take out the life of someone, couldn't I take out the death? And I could, and I fixed her, and then seven years later Sarah lost control again and blew my mother into bits."

She went quiet again and listened to Ziva's breathing.

"My sister died in a suicide bombing." Ziva said quietly.

Adusia sighed softly, almost to softly to be heard. "Why do people insist on doing this to each other?" she asked. "We pretend to be so evolved, so above everything else on this planet, yet you don't see fly's dropping bombs on each other, you don't see deer shoting each other over nothing."

Ziva nodded. "No, do not." she said sadly.

"Life is too short to miss chances because of fear." Adusia said pointedly to Ziva.

"Yes. It is. How do you know that? You are a child."

"I know life like you know pain, like Hiro knows time. You get familiar with the elements of your power. I know more about life and death than most, if not all." she said, her voice sounding heavy, old, and tired. Then she smiled and her voice became a young persons voice, full of humor. "Not to sound to egotistical."

Ziva smiled.

Adusia sighed. "I just wish I could understand her."

"You should talk to Peter. I heard someone say that he exploded once." a girl walking by said casually.

Adusia frowned at Ziva, but she just shrugged.

**Line.**

Peter stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed, staring at his neice wipe tears from her eyes as she talked to the damn serial killer.

He suddenly realized someone was standing right beside him. He turned to see a young woman nearly as tall as him, staring intently at him, her hair pulled back from her face, somehow violently looking, her eyes a swirl of blues and greens.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hi."

Her lips twitched to one side, not a smile.

Peter tilted his head.

"The rumour is that you went nucleor over New York." the girl said in that voice people use when they want to ask you a question but don't know how.

"Well, I guess that shouldn't surprise me. Aparently Specials gossip more than teenage girls." he looked at her, realized she was a teenage girl, then said, "No offense."

She shrugged. "Its true. Maybe we just have more interesting gossip. I know I'd rather talk about someone saving a cheerleader _and _the world than Bobby cheating on Sally."

Peter smiled.

She hesitated. "My names Adusia, by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

She hesitated, her mouth open slightly, words almost visable on the tip of her tounge.

"My sister explodes."

Peter looked her in the eye.

"She explodes, and it makes her crazy. Not crazy like it bothers her, but crazy like she actually has damage to her brain. It can't be labeled, I don't think. She doesn't hear voices, she doesn't believe things that aren't real, she doesn't see things, she just... isn't sane. Because of the exploding. And I need to understand the exploding thing, because its the only thing she has left about her that Sarah had. Sarah is my sisters name, by the way. And I can't ask her, because she isn't sane enough to explain it to me. But you can, I hope."

Peter nodded. "When I exploded... It hurt more than I can remember. Being ripped apart from the inside out, but still being whole. It burned, and ripped, and cut, and stretched my skin in every direction. But there was also a peacfulness to it. Because under the roar of the explosion, it was quiet." he trailed off, then blinked. "I hope that helps."

Adusia nodded. "I hope it helps too."


	25. Chapter 24: The Attack

**I don't own.**

The bang of the gun shot was far off and almost silent under the shattering of glass and screams of those around.

The following shots couldn't be heard at all, the chaos too loud.

After the first victim fell dead, blood spraying those around, a bullet in her brain, everyone else knew enough to drop down under the windows.

Most people did, anyways.

Adelinde didn't. The woman who could make a shield for these people stayed up, forcing the air around the building to harden, become impenetrable.

Except, the building was big.

Adelinde was tired.

She was weak.

The strain of holding back these bullets, that just seemed to keep coming, was almost impossible.

"Someone stop whoever is doing this!" her scream was tired.

"It's Danko, he's alone." the young, scared voice of Molly yelled out.

"I will stop him!" Hiro decided, but his voice was weak, and as he closed his eyes, his nose gushed blood. He clutched his head in pain. "My powers are not working!"

Daphne took a deep breath. Her power hadn't been working as well since she died. She had been told not to push herself. But now she knew she could run. She knew she had to run.

So she jumped up, ignoring Matt's call as she ran out of the building, reaching the force field just as Adelinde passed out, falling to the ground.

Daphne ran. She would have been smiling, running this fast again, if only she wasn't running to stop a homeland security agent with a gun shooting at those she cared about.

She spotted him not all that far away, the horrible gun in his hands.

And as fast as sound, she ran to him, ripping the gun out of his hands. He rolled with the force of it, lunging at another gun laying on the ground. This one was smaller, and he was now aiming at the blur that was Daphne.

She was not going to be shot again.

She was not a violet person. As she had told Pinehearst, she wasn't a killer. She had been mad at Hiro when he had stabbed Ando.

She wasn't a violet person. But this man was trying to kill her friends. The man she loved. Really, truly loved. His son. The girl he thought of as his daughter. This man would kill them all. And there was only her here.

So she held the horrible gun in her hands, moving it as fast as she could, swinging at his head.

It hit with a horrible thud.

She stopped, standing still. She was tired. She could run to from America to France and back, hardly breathing hard. But she was tired.

She looked at the man laying in front of her, unconsience, bleeding. And everything faded to black.

**Line.**

"Why would they do this?" Tony asked the question quietly as he watched the dead line up.

The three that were outside the building had been shot. Two of them were dead. The third was Claire, which had taught them that Danko had amazing aim, as she had been hit right in the kill spot. The first in the building to be shot was Sarah, the Bomb, whoever she had been, was also dead. Adelinde had been hit as she fell.

"They hate what they do not understand, Tony." Ziva spoke quietly.

"T_hey _are the United States Government. This is the 21st century. They shouldn't be coming with guns, meaning to kill as many as possible."

"I know."

Tony looked away as Adusia walked slowly towards her sister.

Someone told her to bring them back. Tony realized it was the boyfriend who had been fighting with his girlfriends father. Now the father was sitting beside him, staring down at his dead daughter.

Adusia stiffened.

"I told you. I told EVERYONE!" her yell was full of anger as she dropped onto her knee's to her dead sister to stroke her hair with her bare hands. "I can't bring them back. I can;t bring back bodies this damaged. And I can't bring back one's I have before. That means I am _useless _here." her voice was flat and dead.

"Claire's blood could!" someone yelled.

Tony's eyes turned to the dead Claire lying on the ground.

Peter stepped forward, turning the body over and poking around at the base of her skull, then pulling.

Tony nearly had a heart attack as Claire took a breath, and he suspected many others did too.

She sat up slowly.

"I really don't enjoy dying." she muttered, then glanced around at the dead bodies. "Crap."

"Her blood won't work." Sylar's voice informed them.

Peter looked at him. "_Really._" he asked doubtingly.

"I understand how things work. And right now, after dying herself, well, it just won't work. Her body is trying to fix it's self first. And by the time it would work, well, her blood injected isn't as powerful. It would be too late."

Everyone was silent.

"Death is the most powerful thing on this Earth." Adusia's voice was quiet as she continued to stroke her dead sisters hair. "Even if we have ways of defeating it. It always finds a way."

Ziva slipped a hand into Tony's. He squeezed it tightly, knowing she only did it to comfort him, not herself. She was Ziva, after all.

Samantha stood silently in a corner, watching Tony and Ziva.

She kept the expression of pain and loss and mourning on her face, well inside her she smiled.

Holding hands. They were holding hands.

Neviah had told her what would happen without the two of them getting together.

It was an odd sort of feeling to know the world depended on her.

She hadn't done a lot in her life. After she was put in foster care- her father had been promptly sent to jail once he had gotten out of the hospital (apparently the reason you don't throw hammers at people's heads was it can hurt them)- she stayed low on all and any radars. Kept her power secret. When she had been 'bagged and tagged' by the Company at 16, she had very politely asked them not to put her back where they had taken her from. They did their experiments on her, she put up no fuss, and in return they offered her a position as a paper saleswoman.

Apparently she was one of the only people that _actually _sold the paper that dominated the entire building.

**(because I figure _someone _had to actually sell paper in that place.)**

They had told her she could become an Agent at 18, if she wanted to. But she was happy selling paper.

So she sold paper until the Primatech burned down. Not long after that, she had opened her door to see Neviah and Alan. And she went with her. Now she was here, staring at two (former?) federal agents hold hands, which was making her happy enough that she didn't care about the dead bodies.

An odd sort of feeling.


	26. Chapter 25: The Aftermath

**I don't own.**

**Can I just say I'm mad about this chapter for refusing to cooperate? I've seriously been trying to write this since I posted the last one, but it refuses to write itself.**

**Also, I guess I have been kind of busy what with getting casts off (finally!) and having to relearn to walk, which is very very difficult. Then my laptop broke. Twice. And I fixed it the second time with duct tape. And its like 32degree's celesus outside, which is roughly 90farenhight. Since I live in Winnipeg, and I'm wearing shorts and standing in front of fans at 2celesus (35farenhight), and my house doesn't have AC, I'm pretty much dying of heat stroke 24/7. Which makes it hard to write.**

_**Anyways**_**, hope this doesn't suck.**

"I've been very calm about this, Nathan. I haven't even asked _who's _mind you want erased." Noah pointed out.

"Yes." Nathan agreed.

"I'm asking now."

Nathan nodded. "Fair enough. I tried to speak to the President about shutting down the program. Building 26. Everything. But it turns out he's terrified of the idea of people with ability's running around."

Noah didn't say anything for a minute. When he spoke again, his voice sounded odd. "So you figured you would erase the mind of the President of the United States of America?"

"Yes."

"You don't think giant gapes in his memory might raise suspicion?"

Nathan looked at Noah, exasperated. "Of course it will. But if I try and change my position even slightly, he'll take me off the program, and rehire Danko."

Noah nodded slowly. "How is our friend Danko, by the way?"

Nathan sighed. "No idea. His residence is vacated, and he hasn't been using his credit cards for anything."

"A man like Danko probably has more credit cards under different names. And also a large stash of cash."

"And guns, Noah. And a grudge against these people."

Noah watched as Nathan ran a hand through his hair and sighed in anger. "Are you beginning to regret letting Danko go?"

Nathan held his lips together tightly. "He needed to go. But we really shouldn't have lost track of him."

"The only people we can even consider trusting are the ones that are hiding from us. We didn't have any way to track him, he's too well trained."

Nathan nodded grudgingly. "This was a stupid idea." he mumbled.

Noah laughed. A laugh that said 'Yes, it was. Stupid idea, and we are stupid people for having it.'

Nathan shook his head slowly, his eyes finding the window and gazing out at the sky. "What are we going to do, Noah?"

Noah paused well he considered. "We need to find them."

**Line.**

Neviah leaned against Alan as her blind eyes swept the room.

"What should we do with him?" Alan knew to keep his voice soft, as Neviah's senses were raw from the emotional stress of the day and the sudden onslaught of visions.

"We keep him alive. We keep him asleep. We keep him tied down. We keep him like that until we kill him." her voice was soft and young, but so tired she sounded ancient.

Neviah shook her head and left the small room in which Danko was being kept.

She thought about her family. About the day she had left.

How she knew she couldn't stay at home, how she had asked Alan to come with her and had left without a goodbye to her family.

How she hadn't stayed anywhere over a month in the past five years. How she had been living in motels, hotels, and the homes of Specials that she was helping. She had thought she might finally be able to settle down for a while after the collapse of Primatech. She had even bought an apartment.

A day later she saw Danko coming after her.

She smiled as she imagined what they must have thought when they stormed her apartment and had found a note that read,

_Dear Homeland Security,  
How do you catch a precog?  
Not like this.  
Sorry. Maybe you'll do better next time. But I doubt it.  
Say 'hi' to Danko, Petrelli, and Bennet for me.  
Love,  
Neviah and Alan_

She smiled at the memory, then quickly banished it from her face. Smiling right now wouldn't make people all that happy about her, and she really didn't need them trying to over throw her or something equally irrational that people that are consumed with grief and anger are prone to doing.

Someone approached her as she walked through the building, a hand always on a wall, counting doorways and turns.

"Neviah?"

Neviah stopped walking and turned towards the voice. "Yes, Claire?"

The girl didn't speak for a few seconds. "My mom." she said finally.

"Meredith Gordon."

Claire began to nod, but realized that she has to speak and said "Yes."

"What about her?"

Claire paused again. "Are you the one who's keeping her from waking up?"

Neviah didn't answer.

Claire sighed loudly. "Because, I mean, if you are, all I want to know is why you wont let her wake up."

Neviah nodded. "I'm not the one keeping her."

Claire sighed sadly.

"Although I know who is."

**Line.**

Adusia kneeled next to the place her sisters body had been set down, unable to get up and move even after her sister was moved, her breathing harsh and shallow. Most avoided that section of the building, that horrible corner which now reeked of death.

The smell of death didn't come from the bodies that were no longer there, but from Adusia.

Only a small group of people watched her, afraid to approach. Claire. Peter. Gabriel. A tense little group of immortals that would be fighting to the (theoretical) death any other time. But something about this girls pain made them stop.

It made Claire want to comfort her.

It made Peter access the extreme power of empathy he has.

And it made Gabriel, the serial killer who would usually be ripping her head open to take her amazing power, think. Of death. Of the family of those he's killed. The mothers? Fathers? Children? Aunts, uncles, cousins? What did they do after he had killed their loved ones?

He was feeling empathy. Something that was incredibly rare since Brian Davis.

Claire stepped forward to Adusia, and moved to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don'ttouchme." the three words came out as one, in a gust of air spilling from her mouth with such urgency Claire froze.

"I can't... I can't hold it. My power. Its... all over me. Everywhere. Not just my hands. You touch me, it'll kill you."

Claire looked over her shoulder to Peter and Gabriel with a desperate look on her face. Gabriel stepped forward.

"Your power wont effect Claire and myself, and Peter as long as he has Claire's power."

Claire put a hand on Adusia's shoulder. She flinched, but Claire remained alive.

Adusia looked at Claire, and sucked in a sharp breath, and Claire grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

Adusia closed her eyes. "No one has held my hand for years. Not since my mother."

Claire sat down next to her, still holding her hand. "Your mother?"

"Dead, now. Like my dad. Like my grandparents. My parents were only children. My sister was all I had left."

Claire sat in silence. "I'm sorry," she finally said softly.

"Yeah. Me too."

**Line.**

Daphne felt sore all over, like she was one big bruise. She moaned in pain and annoyance.

"Daphne? Daphne, are you awake?" the voice was urgent and worried.

Her eyelids fluttered open. "Matt?" she croaked.

He smiled, relived. "Hey. Don't ever do that again, please."

She blinked a few times to clear the fog from her eyes, and sat up slowly. "What... what happened?" she suddenly remembered. "What happened to Danko?"

Matt looked murderous. "He's alive. You stopped him, but you shouldn't have been using your power yet, according to Adusia. It made you pass out. I- I didn't know if you would be okay. And Adusia wouldn't tell me."

"Why?"

Matt sighed. "Her sister died. Danko shot her. I could hardly get her to tell me why you collapsed."

Daphne sighed. "Did anyone else die?"

"Five, in total. Claire was one, though. But she came back. Adusia's power is useless, and since Claire was killed, so was her blood."

"Five people..."

Matt looked at her with amazing love in his eyes, and she wondered how she had ever doubted it. "I'm just glad you weren't one of the five."

She smiled up at him and brought her lips to his.

**Blah. I don't like this. But I have stupid writers block, and this is the best I can do. Sorry.**


	27. Chapter 26: The Plan

**I don't own.**

"Wake him up."

Therese glanced to Neviah, and lifted her power from the man lying in a lump on the floor, and he stirred. She kicked him. "Up." she said roughly. He had killed Adelinde. She had been her friend.

Danko rolled over and looked up to the people in the small room with him. Therese, Neviah, Alan, Claire, and three other men with guns, pointed right at him.

He assessed his surroundings, and stayed silent.

Claire stepped forward. "Why did you come alone? Where's everyone else?"

Danko stayed silent.

"She asked you a question. Answer it." One of the men with a gun said angerly.

He stayed silent.

"We could get a mind reader, if you want. Then you don't need to talk." Neviah said calmly.

He stayed silent.

Neviah sighed. "Fine. Someone go get Parkman."

Danko's eyes followed the man who had spoken before as he handed his gun to Claire, and left to get Matt.

"Are we going to kill him, Neviah?" Therese asked after a few seconds.

"Maybe." she answered evenly.

"I hope so." Claire added, surprising herself.

"Don't worry, Claire. You'll see him die, one way or another."

That didn't comfort her, as she would also see the death of everyone else in this room, one way or another.

After a few more minutes of slightly awkward silence, the man came back with Matt. Claire gave him back his gun.

"What do you guys want to know?" Matt asked.

"He's not talking. Claire will ask him what she needs to, and you will tell us the answers." Neviah explained.

Matt nodded.

Claire took a deep breath. "So, why are you here alone?"

Matt tilted his head towards the man. "Nathan fired him."

Claire blinked. "So no one knows you're here?"

Matt shook his head. "No. No one even knew he was trying to find us, at least for sure. He thinks that they at least guessed."

Claire nodded slowly, chewing on her lip. She didn't say anything for a while. "Do I still have free pass?" she asked finally.

"I was the only one who actually tried to get it taken away." Danko said. He looked to Matt. "Get out of my head."

Matt crossed his arms over his chest.

"So if I went back, they wouldn't arrest me?" Claire asked.

"No. Even though you were photographed with two wanted terrorists." he spat.

Claire rolled her eyes.

Neviah cleared her throat. "Therese, I believe we are done with him." Therese nodded, and Danko slumped to the floor, asleep. "Claire, come."

She walked out of the room, Claire and Alan following, and as they exited, Gabriel approached them, followed by Amanda, and Peter came from the other direction.

"What did you fond out?" Peter asked as he walked up.

"That Claire still has a free pass. I believe I know what she is considering, but I would like to hear it from her." Neviah said calmly.

Claire nodded. "I think I should go back, and try to convince my dad- my _dads_- to stop this."

"What is they arrest you?" Peter was quick to ask.

"That is why we will be sending someone with her. Someone who can go about unseen." Neviah explained.

"Alan?"

Alan shook his head. "I do not leave Neviah."

Peter nodded slowly. "So, I borrow your power, and I go with her."

Neviah shook her head. "Someone who can fight well invisible. Fight people with guns." she added.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "You mean Sylar." Neviah nodded. "So I'll take his powers."

"We need someone who can't accidentally lose his powers. Or trust the man who started this."

Peter ground his teeth. "Nathan, my brother."

"Yes."

"So you want to send Sylar with her. Alone."

Gabriel looked at Neviah, shocked.

"You doubt me." Neviah said calmly, her voice amused.

"No offence, but you're, what, eighteen? You can't understand how dangerous he is-" Peter started.

"I can't understand?" Neviah cut him off. "I have seen ever single murder he committed. Have heard the screams of every victim. I know how dangerous he is. But I also know you should understand the hunger. You have had it yourself. And it made you kill your brother."

Peter clenched his jaw.

"And you attempted to kill your mother." Alan added.

"So the fact that he has a hunger that makes him kill people, and I know how bad it can get, should make me let him go with Claire?"

"No. The fact that you have seen him be able to control his hunger should. And the fact he hasn't killed anyone here."

Peter sighed angerly.

"Besides. You do not have control over Claire." Alan added.

**Line.**

Claire stood silently beside of Neviah, alone, even Alan gone.

"So if I do this, you'll tell me who's keeping my mother?" Claire asked.

"Of course." Neviah said calmly.

"You're a little bit evil, aren't you?" Claire asked angerly.

Neviah smiled softly. "In the same way your grandmother is evil. Those of us that see the future, the hell on earth that's coming... you do what you have to, to stop it. Everyone has a roll to play in whats coming. But they may not all like who they are to be. And they need to be. And if it means that I must trick, threaten, and bribe, I will. Because if what I see happens..." she trailed off.

"What?"

"Then no one will be around to care if I manipulated them."

**Cue ominous music. I'm happier with this chapter then the last one, and thanks to all the review! I forgot to say that on the last chapter.**

**I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, as I haven't written it. But I'm not exactly a busy person, so I'll probably have it done soon.**

**Also, I realize I haven't had the NCIS characters in here for a while, but I promise next chapter will. Or, if not, the one after that.**


	28. Chapter 27: The History

**I don't own.**

Gibbs paced back and forth in the autopsy room, Ducky watching him.

"Are you alright, Jethro?" he asked finally.

"No, Duck! I'm not! Two of my Agents are running around somewhere with wanted terrorists. Two of my Agents _are _wanted terrorists." he shook his head angerly. "And as far as I can tell, they aren't terrorists. Some might be criminals, and bad ones at that, but they sure as hell aren't terrorists."

"Jethro, they killed federal agents, one held a gun to Abby-"

"A gun that wasn't loaded."

"-And if what you say is true, what these people can do, maybe it is best if they are captured." Ducky finished.

"Even Ziva and Tony? Tony can't even do anything." Gibbs questioned.

"I meant the ones with dangerous powers." Ducky explained.

"She can make people feel her pain. That has the potential for being dangerous."

Ducky watched Gibbs as he stopped pacing and shook his head. "You're worried, aren't you, Jethro?" he asked finally.

"This Petrelli, he wants to end this program. This rounding up of these people, dangerous or not. But this Danko, he's different. Doesn't see them as people. He see's them as animals. Petrelli fired him, so now he doesn't have to follow the governments rules on capturing them."

"You think he might go after them himself?" Ducky asked.

"I'm sure he will. Its just a matter of how many he kills before they stop him. If it hasn't happened already." Gibbs explained.

"You're worried he might hurt Tony or Ziva?"

"Or someone else. Duck, a lot of these people are just kids. A lot have families. They're all people."

Ducky nodded. "Then I suppose you have to hope he doesn't find them."

**Line.**

"Claire?"

Claire turned at the sound of her name being called. "Oh, hey, Amanda." she greeted as she saw the girl approaching.

"I have to talk to you about Gabriel." she said.

"Okay..."

"I can't go with you. So neither can my mom."

"I know." Claire told her, confused.

Amanda sighed, annoyed that Claire wasn't understanding what she needed to tell her. "Why do you think Gabriel hasn't killed everyone here?" she asked.

"I have no idea."

"Having my mom with him, it reminds him of who he is. Of the person she saw him as."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "And who was that, exactly?"

"A good person. A person that went to her mothers funeral with her, that saved her life, that gave her a place to live, that stood by her when she got pregnant young. A person that she loved with all her heart." Amanda swallowed. "The last time she saw him was the day Brian Davis died. She came to see him an hour before he came. She got into a huge fight with him. Told him that he shouldn't expect to see her ever again. That he wasn't special." she shook her head. "Between you and me, I think that was the real reason he let the hunger take over."

"What was your mother to him?" Claire asked quietly.

"When he was a kid, she was his protector. He got bullied a lot, and she could knock out a guy twice her ages teeth. When they got older, they were best friends. After he killed her dad- and saved her life, by the way- they started going out.

"Not long after that, she started disappearing for weeks at a time. When she would come back, they would still be together. But after a time, she started disappearing for months. Then she got pregnant. He watched her constantly for the entire nine months. Would take her to his shop during the day, never let her out of his sight.

"A month after I was born, he woke up and we weren't there. My mom had taken off. She didn't come back for a year. After that, she would come back to New York about twice a year. She would call him every month or so. It makes it hard to actually be involved with someone. Every time she came to see him, though, he tried to stop her from leaving. Never worked."

"That's sad." Claire commented.

"My point is, I wont be there so my mom wont be there so she wont be able to remind him who he is."

Claire took a few seconds until it sunk in. "You think he might go back to killing people uncontrollably?"

Amanda nodded. "I hope not. But I think its a possibility. A very likely possibility."

Claire shook her head. "Great. That's all I need. I'm going to be surrounded by the agents that we've been hiding from, and my backup might go psychotic on me."

"At least you can't get hurt."

"Can't even feel pain."

Amanda looked at her. "You can't feel pain? Makes sense. The only purpose of pain is to let us know when we're hurt, so we don't hurt ourselves worse. You can't hurt yourself, so..." she trailed off.

Claire stared at her, her eyes wide. "I stopped feeling it after Sylar attacked me. Sawed off the top of my head. It- it hurt worse than anything. And that's saying something." she shook her head slowly. "No one- no one has ever explained to me why."

"Well, that's kind of dumb. Its obviously been bothering you."

"I thought I wasn't human." she said quietly.

"There are normal people that don't have powers that can't feel pain. Your body just decided you didn't need to feel pain anymore." Amanda shrugged. "But the point is, if he loses control, you'll need something to stop him, help him remember who he is."

Claire nodded. "So, what? Do I tell him to think about your mom?" she asked doubtingly.

Amanda shook her head. "No. What you'll tell him is," she took in a deep breath. "Is that he's my father."

**Wow! I don't think I kept that a very good secret. At least one person reading this knew, so, I guess I need to work on not being so obvious. Anyways, I hope this was okay. I've been suffering from a horrible disease lately called writers block.**


	29. Chapter 28: The Fathers

**I don't own.**

**I've noticed a sad lack of NCIS in this story, when it was originally about Ziva, so I'm going to try to get her in more.**

Ziva watched out the window as the tall dark haired man sometimes called Gabriel and sometimes called Sylar placed a gentle hand on the blonde girl called Claire's shoulder and disappeared.

Tony stood behind her, watching also. "Apparently he managed to get Hiro's power. I heard someone say that he's getting really good at taking powers without killing." his voice was tired.

"I am sorry you got dragged into this, Tony. It was not my wish for anyone to be involved in this that does not have to be." Ziva apologized.

Tony shook his head. "No," he said softly, and turned her around to face him. "No, I want to be here. If you're here, I want to be here."

Ziva smiled. "That is kind of you, Tony," she said, and was cut off as his lips met hers.

**Line.**

Samantha sat next to Neviah. "He kissed her." she told the younger girl.

"Wonderful. With any luck, she will be pregnant soon." Neviah said.

Samantha gave a laugh that sounded like a sigh. "Right. He kissed her, so they should be having kids anytime now."

Neviah closed her eyes. "Destruction. Death. Pain. Children screaming over their parents bodies, parents carrying their dead children. Blood and tears. The very earth under their feet turning on them and sucking them under to die slowly."

A chill ran down Samantha's spine as she listened to Neviah's words. "What?"

"That is what I see. For the future. If they do not have a child, that is what will happen."

Samantha sat in silence for a while. Finally she spoke. "Then lets hope they have a kid soon."

**Line.**

"Don't worry. I'll be right behind you the entire time. If they try to capture you, I'll get you out." Gabriel assured Claire. Claire looked at him doubtingly. "I will." he insisted.

"Lets hope so." Claire said, took a deep inhale of air in case it was the last of fresh air for awhile, and crossed the street to the building Molly had told them was building 26.

When she reached the front doors of the building, she realized she had no way to get up stairs.

Across the room, Gibbs and McGee stood waiting for an elevator. McGee scanned the room, his eyes resting on a lone teenage girl.

"Boss?" he said softly. "Isn't that girl Senator Petrelli's daughter?"

Gibbs turned to the direction McGee was looking, his eyes taking in the blonde-haired girl he recognized from pictures taken from traffic cameras. "Yup." he agreed with McGee and strode over to her.

Claire looked up as she heard a mans voice call her name. "Yes?"

The older man nodded at her. "Specials Agents Gibbs and McGee, NCIS."

"NCIS?" Claire asked. "Would you happen to know anyone by the name Ziva or Tony?"

Gibbs stared at her. "Are you here to see your father?" he asked finally.

Claire stiffened. "Yes."

"Which one?" the younger agent, McGee, asked. Gibbs shoot him a look of annoyance.

"Either."

McGee and Gibbs exchanged a look and ushered Claire into a elevator. Once it started, Gibbs pressed the stop button and it came to a halt.

Claire looked at him. "You know, I don't think that's safe."

Gibbs turned to her. "How do you know Ziva and Tony?"

"I'm going to assume you know who I am, and that I've been hiding out with a group of people wanted for terrorism, which is complete bullshit." she glared angerly. "I'm also going to assume you know Ziva and Tony have also been with that same group of people."

McGee spoke. "Are they okay?" he asked.

Claire calmed, her anger draining away as she realized these men obviously cared for Ziva and Tony."

"Yeah. Tony's going through phases of freaking out. Ziva was shot," McGee and Gibbs opened their mouths. "But I gave her blood and healed her." she continued quickly.

McGee gaped at her.

"Yeah, my blood heals. And brings people back from the dead." she said, then sighed. "But not always."

"But they're okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

Gibbs nodded sharply and turned the elevator back on.

When they got to their floor, the doors opened and Claire saw her fathers.

Gibbs lead her over to them.

Noah was the first to turn.

"Claire-bear." he said, and pulled her into his arms. "You're alright."

Claire's arms wrapped around the man she considered her father, even if there was no DNA match. "I can't get hurt." she reminded him.

"Claire?" Nathans voice broke through.

She separated from Noah. "Hi... dad."

He smiled. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'm here to get you to stop hunting specials."

A hour or so later, Claire, Noah, and Nathan were sitting in the hotel room Nathan had gotten for Claire to stay in when she refused to go back home.

Nathan and Claire were sitting in awkward silence well Noah was in the other room talking on his cell phone.

Nathan cleared his throat, opened his mouth... and then shut it again.

Because what do you say to the daughter you put on Homeland Security's map as a terrorist? The daughter you betrayed, more than once, this time by arresting her friends... your friends? The people you had saved the world with, more than once.

Noah walked back into the room, still on the phone. "Okay," he said to the person on the other line. "Yep. Bye."

Noah hung up the phone, shaking his head.

"What?" Nathan asked, seeing his expression.

"They just found four of the people were looking for."

Nathan swore under his breath.

"It gets worse," Noah said darkly. "They didn't find them alive. They found them dead."

Nathan's eyebrows shot up. "Who?"

"Rebecca Tratrolt, Evan Deon, Sarah Elborn, Adelinde Delsy. And me." Claire said.

"You?" Noah asked.

"Danko came. He found us. He has-" she swallowed. "-Really good aim. Hit me right in the kill spot. He sniped us. Everyone he hit died."

"He only hit four?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. Adelinde, she made force fields. Danko shot everyone outside before anyone knew anything was happening. He shot The B- Sarah, and then Adelinde put up her shield around the entire building. Danko kept shooting. Everyone dropped under the windows, even though the shield was up. Adelinde was tired, and she couldn't keep the shield up that big with the bullets trying to get through. Daphne ran to go stop Danko, and when she reached the shield Adelinde let it go. She was hit as fell." Claire ended her explanation with a look of extreme sadness.

"You have someone there that can bring them back-" Nathan began.

"No," Noah and Claire said at the same time. Claire looked at him. "Company man, remember?" he said darkly. "She can't bring back bodies that have been too damaged, she can't bring back those that she's brought back before."

Nathan shook his head. "Where's Danko now?"

Claire didn't say anything.

"Claire? Where's Danko?" Noah asked his daughter.

"Daphne knocked him unconciese. Neviah has Therese keeping him asleep except when they want to ask him something, and when she wakes him up they have at least three guns pointed at him." Claire admitted.

"They're holding him against his will." Nathan said. "When this is over he can press charges on everyone in that building." Noah shook his head. "What?"

"He's not going to be alive after all this is over." Noah said, slightly shocked that Nathan hadn't figured that out.

"What do you mean?"

Claire sighed. "He shot and killed four people, all of them with friends or family of someone there that would kill Danko for hurting them without Neviah stopping them. Sarah's sister kills people with skin contact. It's amazing that Danko was still alive when we left."

Noah looked at Nathan. "We?"

Claire froze. "The... royal... 'we'"

Noah looked at his daughter, recognizing the look on her face. It was the same one he had seen on her face hundreds of times since she was a little girl, when she dropped her grape juice on the carpet and tried to blame it on Lyle. Lyle, who was a month old.

"Claire," he said.

Claire looked around the hotel room. "Fine. But you can't-" she took a breath. "Do you have a gun on you?" she asked Noah.

He looked her oddly. "Yes."

Claire looked around again, then jumped.

Noah and Nathan looked at her. "Claire..."

"Don't shot. It won't do any good and we shouldn't get blood on everything." she said.

"Claire, what are you-" Noah began, but cut off as a man appeared behind his daughter. A man he knew.

"Sylar."

**Oh dear. I had no intention of letting Nathan and Noah know Sylar was there, I really didn't. I have no idea what happened. **

**Well, I got almost no Ziva in this chapter. But it was longer than I've been writing the last few. Thats good... and... uhmm... oh, does anyone know a good color for carpet in a room with blue walls?**


	30. Chapter 29: The Explanition

**I don't own. If I did, Heroes wouldn't be cancelled because I would have had any NBC person who thought it should be abducted by aliens.**

Samantha tapped on Tony's shoulder.

He jumped, turned, and spoke. "You never do just say hi, do you?"

"No. Word is that you kissed Ziva." she had a smile on her lips.

"Maybe."

"I know you did. Your connection is different. Its no longer unacted upon feelings, its now- well, acted upon feelings. Very acted upon feelings." she smirked. "I think you did more than kiss."

Tony frowned. "Really not your business." he said, but he couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice.

"Its a good thing, Tony. You deserve happiness. And so does she." Samantha sighed.

"So do you. And I don't think you are." Tony said softly.

Samantha shook her head. "I haven't been happy for a very long time. I've never had much to be happy about."

Tony looked at her sadly.

"Now don't you go ruining your happiness because I don't have any," she scolded. "I'm not sad. I'm just not happy. I'm content."

"I feel almost guilty about being happy around here. Four people died yesterday. We're all hiding from the United States Government. Half the kids here don't have family's Half the adults don't either. Everyone here with a power lives in fear of someone finding out about them."

Samantha placed a hand on his should as he gazed out the hole in the wall that used to be a window, before a bullet came and killed an insane sixteen year old that could blow things up.

**Line.**

Ducky frowned at the body bags that were being carried into his autopsy room. "Jethro, why is Homeland Security sending me dead people?" he asked as Gibbs came into the room.

"Because, Duck, you know about what they're doing, and they don't have a medical examiner."

Ducky sighed and crossed over to the first body of four, and unzipped the body bag to reveal the face of a sixteen year old girl. "She's very young." he said softly.

"They're all young, except for Evan Deon." Gibbs informed Ducky.

Ducky sighed. "Well, looking at just the head I can tell you what killed," he looked at the name. "Sarah Elborn. Gunshot wound to the head." He moved to the next body, unzipped it, and sighed. "Three bullet wounds to the chest. I'm going to say," he checked the name. "Rebecca Tratrolt was most likely killed by that."

Gibbs nodded. "They were all killed by bullet wounds. We just need you to officially say they were."

Ducky nodded, moved on to the next one. "Am I to do full autopsy on them, Jethro?" he asked.

"Yeah, Duck."

Ducky sighed. "Alright." he paused. "These were all people with ability's?" he asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs affirmed softly.

"Homeland Security killed them?"

"A Homeland Security agent who was fired. Petrelli is trying to keep the body count as low as possible."

Ducky nodded absently. "Thats good. I'd prefer to have less autopsy's than more."

Gibbs looked away. "If Homeland Security killed one, they wouldn't send the body to you, Duck."

Ducky looked at Gibbs questioningly. "Who would they send it to?"

Gibbs looked him in the eye. "They wouldn't send the body to anyone." he paused. "Except the incinerator."

**I'm not sure what they would do. I'm just saying they would have them cremated because of that one graphic novel with the guy who can turn to salt water? I don't know. The Company incinerated bodies.** **Oh, and line.**

"Sylar."

Noah's voice echoed through the hotel room, making Claire wince.

"Dad," she cautioned him as he reached for his gun. "Just wait. Don't shoot him!" Her voice was surprisingly urgent. "We don't want blood all over!" she explained when she got confused looks from the three men.

"I agree that you shouldn't shoot me, although not so much to save the hotel room." Gabriel said. Noah pulled out his gun.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. Claire got up with a stern look to her father to answer the door.

Behind it were Gibbs and McGee.

"Hey," Claire greeted them. McGee smiled at her. Gibbs nodded, and walked into the room. "He's in a good mood." Claire said sarcasticly.

"He's always like that. Don't take it personal." McGee assured her.

"In this room is a serial killer who killed my best friend in front of me, thinking it _was _me, nearly blew up New York, and trapped me in my own home and scalped me. I don't take someone walking past me without saying 'hi' as much as an insult." she informed him, then turned and walked into the room herself. McGee blinked, closed the door, and followed her.

Gibbs was shifting his gaze from Gabriel to Noah, who was still holding his gun.

Claire rolled her eyes and walked over to her dad, pulling the gun out of his hands. "Give me that."

Gabriel hid a smirk.

"No one is going to shoot Gabriel." she insisted.

"Gabriel?" Nathan asked.

"It is my name, _Senator_." Gabriel said.

"You shut up." Claire told Gabriel. His smirk widened.

"Claire, what is Sylar doing here?" Noah asked.

"He's following me in case you people decided to lock me up." she explained.

Noah shook his head. "I wouldn't ever let that happen."

"You can't protect her from everything, Noah." Gabriel said.

"I told you to shut up." Claire repeated. "He's right though."

"Claire..." Noah began.

"Look, I don't care about any or this. I want to know where my team is!" Gibbs exclaimed, cutting off Noah.

"They're safe." Claire said.

"For now." Gabriel added.

Claire looked at him. "didn't I tell you to _shut up_?"

Gabriel's smile widened again.

Claire rolled her eyes. "The only was they'll stay safe is if the Government stops hunting them."

"We're working on that." Nathan told her. "The President is being difficult, but we have a plan."

"A plan with a lot of holes in it." Noah mumbled.

"Whats the plan?" Claire asked. The men explained the plan of erasing the Presidents memory.

Claire tilted her head. "Yeah, I can see more than a few holes in that plan. Like, how will you get the Haitian close enough to him to wipe his memory?"

Gabriel raised his hand. Claire sighed and nodded.

"What if I had his power?" he volunteered.

Noah shook his head, pulling out another gun. "You aren't killing him."

Claire stared at the second gun. "How many do you have?" She asked, glancing down at the gun she was still holding. "And he doesn't need to kill anymore. The man he took invisibility from is still alive and well."

Noah stared at him.

"If I don't do this, the government will never stop hunting us, Noah." Gabriel said softly.

After a long discussion of pros and cons, yelling and calm reasoning, it was decided.

Gabriel Gray, known as Sylar to some, would turn invisible and erase the President of the Untied States' memory.

**So. This story is nearing its end. I'm most likely going to be doing a sequel, maybe?**

**But since I'm an obsessed Fangirl, and I don't have a life, it will more likely than not be a Heroes/NCIS/Grey's Anatomy crossover.**

**Like I said, obsessed Fangirl.**


	31. Chapter 30: The Rooftop

**I don't own. **

Neviah sat on the roof, clutching her knees to her chest, on her feet a very nice pair of high heels that didn't really appear to be the general style of the small blind woman.

Alan walked up to her slowly. "Hey, Neviah." he said softly as he dropped next to her.

"Its going to rain."

Alan glanced at the grey sky. "It looks like it." he informed her.

"I can smell it coming."

Alan watched her. "Maybe we should go inside?"

"I'm not going until it falls."

"You'll get wet." Alan pointed out.

"Yup."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'll go inside when my mom calls me." she said softly.

Alan smiled. "Okay."

Neviah opened her eyes, waking from a dream that was actually a memory. The last day she was at her home.

The last day she had a home.

On that rooftop, she and Alan had decided they needed to save the world, and they couldn't do that living in her mothers house. They needed to be able to be in one city one day, and in a different state the next. They needed to be able to move according to where her visions took them.

So that night, they had disappeared off through the rain with no warning, no goodbye. A simple note was left on each of their pillows; We're okay. We haven't been kidnapped. We'll come back when we can.

She sighed, standing and making her way to the stairway that led the the roof of the 'safe house'.

Alan came up behind her and replaced the wall that she kept a hand on to guide herself.

When they reached the roof, they settled down, Neviah resting her head on Alan's chest as he held her to himself gently.

"I'm playing God." Neviah said out of no where.

"You're doing it pretty well." Alan assured her.

"That's not the point. That's all I've done since we left. I've played God, I've raised Hell."

"Last time I checked, God isn't in this building with these people. And Hell doesn't raise itself."

Neviah's lips twitched up it a half-heated smile.

"You've done a lot of good." Alan said seriously. "You've helped a lot of people, Nev."

"Why is it that you always know what to tell me?" she said, sighing.

"Practice." he said after some consideration. Neviah laughed.

"Thank you." Neviah thanked him, reaching up to press her lips against her husbands.

**Line. Yup, Neviah and Alan are married. They are eighteen.**

Ziva stared up at the ceiling, her head resting on Tony's chest, his arms wrapped around her. He had fallen asleep, but she couldn't.

A week had passed since she had ended there just-friendship. Not much had happened around the building.

Danko was being kept on a 24 hour watch. Adusia was sitting next to the door so Therese could take breaks. Danko didn't dare make a move against a girl that would kill him with a single touch if she even had a slight inkling that he was going to try and escape.

The only two major things that had happened were when Peter had teleported the dead to where Homeland Security would find them, since Hiro was still unable to use his power, and when Amanda had went to a corner store and bought a disposable cell phone that couldn't be tracked well Micah had turned off any cameras they had encountered.

They had used the cell to call Claire, who had told them of the plan. She had also told Ziva and Tony that Gibbs and McGee said hi. Tony had told Neviah, who was on their end of the line, to say hi to 'McGoo', which had made everyone laugh.

Although, Ziva thought, they most likely didn't find it very funny, but were more relived that it would be over soon.

Tony also didn't feel very well.

He had a bad stomach ache, and he was very tired. Neviah was very concerned.

**Line.**

The Haitian stood silently in the doorway, staring solumly at Gabriel.

"So, how does that taking powers with out killing him work?" Noah asked.

"He needs to talk." Gabriel said. "And he needs to let me use my power."

"Two things that don't come naturally to him." Nathan said from the chair across the room where he sat. Claire thought it might be because he didn't want to get blood stains on his suit if it got violent.

"What do you want me to say?" the Haitian asked.

Gabriel looked at Claire uncertainly. "I got Alan's power after he told me about himself."

"When were you talking to Alan?" Claire asked.

"When we were cleaning up, after Homeland Security attacked."

"So, you want me to speak of my life." The Haitian said. Gabriel shrugged, nodding. "When I was a child, I became part of the Company. I worked for them until it burned down."

Gabriel glanced desperately at Claire. "Its not working."

"Try again."

**Line. **

A cell phone's ring echoed through the silent building, waking the sleeping people in that room. Considering there was only one cell phone in the entire building, and it was pretty important, the one nearest to the phone answered it.

"Hello?" Peter answered.

"Peter, hey. It's Claire."

"Oh, hey Claire. Is something wrong?" Peter asked, more awake.

"Well, we're having some difficulty with Gabriel taking the Haitians power."

"He hasn't yet? Its been a week!"

Claire sighed over the phone. "Yeah, but it took a week to get him here. And Gabe's only taken a power without killing twice."

"Gabe?"

"Whatever." Claire said angerly. "Gabriel is long."

"Sylar's not." Peter mumbled.

Claire huffed. "I'm hoping he wont be Sylar and start killing people. I'm just phoning to tell everyone it might take a little longer than we hoped, since if Gabe doesn't get the power in four hours, we'll have to wait another week well the President is in Europe."

Peter cursed softly. "Okay. Well, thanks."

"Say hi to everyone. And the NCIS people say hi to the NCIS people. And slap Danko for me."

Peter laughed. "Bye, Claire."

"Bye Peter."

And the dial tone was the only noise.

**Can anyone guess why Tony isn't feeling well? If you can, you're either brilliant or I should become a detective novel writer for people who don't like suspence.**


	32. Chapter 31: The Explaining

**I don't own. **

"I got it!" an excited voice called through the hotel room, waking Claire from where she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Huh?"

"I got his power!" Gabriel explained.

"He still alive?" Claire asked groggily.

"Yes, he's still alive. And now I can turn off powers." He smiled.

"Oh, crap." Claire said softly.

Gabriel scowled, guessing why she suddenly looked horrified. "Don't worry, Claire. If I turn off someones power, I wouldn't be able to take it anyways."

Claire exhaled, although not entirely in relief. "Well, good."

"So, should I go erase the Presidents mind?" Gabriel asked, smiling.

"He is in Europe for the next week." The Haitian reminded him. "If there is not anything else you need from me, I will go now." He turned at left.

Gabriel sat down on the couch. "So. We're supposed to just... wait here? Until the President gets back?"

"Yup." Claire said, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

**Line.**

Tony lay on his back. He was still not feeling well. Ziva walked over to him, and he couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"Hello, Tony." she greeted him. "Feeling any better?"

"I've felt worse. I've also felt better, but you know what they say."

"Who?"

"Who who?"

Ziva grimaced. "They. Who are they?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. They're the people that say everything."

Ziva looked confused. "They are the ones that say all the saying I never get correct, yes?"

"Yes." Tony agreed with a smile.

**Line.**

Therese yawned, stretching. "Hey, Adusia? You wanna take over?" she asked.

She nodded. "Go sleep."

Therese walked out of the room.

Danko woke as she left the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, psychopath." Adusia greeted him.

"Good morning, mass murderer." Danko shot back.

She bared her teeth. "I've never killed someone for no reason. Or personal gain, for that matter."

"Its interesting that both you and your sister developed such... violet and deadly powers."

"Fascinating. Don't talk about my sister."

"She blew things up, you kill people." Danko mused.

"I also bring people back. Don't talk about my sister."

"You know, she was dangerous. Just like you. If shooting you would do any good, I would. Why is it that bullets don't kill you?"

Adusia smiled darkly. "I have too much life in me to die. But I'm no RCR; I still age. I'll die eventually. You'll be long gone, though."

Danko laughed. "RCR?"

"RCR. Rapid Cellular Regeneration. Short hand."

"Can't you just call it 'healing'?" Danko pointed out.

"No." Adusia disagreed. "Because a healer is someone who heals others."

"Uh huh. You... people... have such cute names for each other. 'RCR', 'precog', 'Speedster', 'touch and go'." he chuckled.

"It's quicker than saying rapid cellular regeneration, precognition, super speed and activation and deactivation. If we had to say the proper names for our powers, we'd never get anything done."

Danko shook his head. "Whats your power called?"

Adusia sighed. "Life and death. The proper name is Resurrection and causing decease of living things."

"Sure is a mouthful." Danko commented.

"yup." They sat in silence for a while. "I'm going to kill you, you know." she said finally.

"I guessed as much." He shook his head. "I'm amazed I'm not dead now."

"Neviah wont let me." Adusia said simply.

Danko snorted. "Why do all of you follow her rules blindly?"

"Haha." Adusia said dully.

"No pun intended. She's young,"

"Older than me, and I could kill you with a touch." Adusia reminded him.

"She's... well, she's blind,"

"She's seen more than you have, even if its not with her eyes."

Danko snorted. "How do you know she isn't just making it up?"

Adusia laughed like he had told a hilarious joke. "You're attempting to turn me against Neviah." she shook her head, still laughing. "You, the man that killed my sister, my friends. Turn me against her, the woman who saved me and given me a place to stay, has helped me more than once. Has helped everyone here."

"She's a manipulator. You have to know that." Danko told her.

Adusia stood, walking over to Danko, pulling off a glove. She reached towards his face. "So are you, Emile." she said as she stopped her hand half an inch away from the skin contact that would have killed him. "So are you."

**Line.**

Half a week later, Neviah sat down slowly in a chair.

"Have you been speaking with Tony and Ziva?" She asked Samantha.

"Ziva doesn't like me. Tony's still sick." Samantha reported.

Neviah smiled. "Tony's sick. Wonderful. Symptoms?"

Samantha narrowed her eyes. "He's tired. Stomach ache. I'm not sure entirely. I haven't spoken too him for a while." Neviah smiled wider. "Why are you happy he's sick?"

"Think about it." Neviah said happily.

Samantha looked at her, confused.

"Ziva transfers her pain to the people that caused it."

"Are you saying that Ziva is actually the one that's sick? Wait, wouldn't that mean that Tony's the one that made her sick...?"

"Yup. Can you guess what has made her ill?"

Samantha furrowed her brow, thinking for quite a while. Then her face cleared and she blinked in shock. "she's pregnant?"

**Ta da! The story is getting ever closer to the end. Not much left!**


	33. Chapter 32: The Erasing

**I don't own. **

"Yes!" Claire yell of happiness cased Gabriel to look up from the paper.

"What?"

"The President is back in the US tonight!" she told him.

Gabriel smiled. "Took him long enough." he scoffed. "You'd think the President wouldn't leave his country for so long."

"I know. I'm going to call my dad. And by tomorrow, this is going to be all over." Claire smiled, picking up the hotel room phone.

"You know those things cost like a hundred dollars a minute?" Gabriel asked her.

She turned to him with a strange smile. "Nathan's paying for it."

**Line.**

Noah hung up his phone, motioning to Nathan and the NCIS agents.

Nathan shook his head. "It would be easier tonight. The president will want to check up on us; he'll come here. I'll ask for a private word with him, and Sylar can strike there."

Noah shook his head. "Don't say Sylar will 'strike'. I'm already concerned enough about Sylar being in the same room as the President."

Gibbs and McGee exchanged looks. "Look, can we trust Sylar?" Gibbs asked. "Because if he puts my team in danger-"

"Your team is already in danger, Agent Gibbs. No, we can't trust Sylar. But he's our best shot."

**Line.**

"Change of plans. You're wiping his mind tonight. We have to go to to building 26." Claire told Gabriel.

"What?"

"The President is going to meet Nathan tonight. You're going to do it then." She explained, pulling on her jacket.

Gabriel froze. "It seems like a set up." he said.

Claire shook her head. "Right, because they think they can stop you from getting out of the building if they trap you in a room." she said sarcastic.

"The Company once sent only two agents after me."

Claire looked away. "You killed them?" she asked.

Gabriel sighed. "I'm not happy I did. But I am sorry." he didn't say anything. "They were engaged." he said finally. "She had a power and he didn't. He told me that he had the power, so I killed her quickly. Painlessly." he sucked in a breath. "He knew what would happen to him. But he took the pain so she wouldn't have to."

"That was nice of him." Claire said quietly.

"I didn't understand why he would do that. Its one of the things I spend time thinking about."

"What are the other things you think about?"

"Why Elle didn't fight back." he said quietly. "Why Peter told the super strong blonde to go back to her family on Kirby Plaza instead of excepting her help. Why you tried to convince the vortex guy not to kill me."

Claire looked away. "He let her die quickly because he loved her. Elle didn't fight back because she didn't actually want to live. Peter told the blonde to go back to her family because her family needed her, and Peter thinks of everyone else before himself. I tried to convince him not to kill you because he was very upset because of the one person he had killed. I didn't want him to have to live with have two peoples blood on his hands."

"That blood would have been washed away by how many lives I wouldn't have ended if he had killed me."

Claire shook her head. "Consciences don't work like that. We have to go, Gabriel."

**Line.**

Ziva was chewing on her lip, standing in the bathroom. The building they were staying in used to be a office building, so the bathroom had seven stalls and five sinks, each one with a mirror above them. Somehow, Neviah or Micah had arranged to have running water.

Samantha walked in, Neviah on her arm.

"Hello, Ziva." Samantha greeted her.

"Oh. Hello, Samantha. Neviah."

"Ziva, we have to speak with you." Neviah said.

Ziva turned to them. "Yes?"

"Are you pregnant?" Neviah asked.

Ziva didn't speak for a long while. "I might be." she said quietly.

Samantha nodded, then handed her something. "Me and Amanda got this for you."

Ziva looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands. "Why did you think I would need this?" she asked.

"I had a vision. More than one. Ziva, this child is important. She will save the world."

**Line.**

"Mr. President," Nathan greeted the President, shaking his hand. "How was your trip?"

"Not all that interesting, to tell the truth." he said. "How's the operation going?"

Nathan looked around. "Actually, Mr. President, could we have a private word, in my office?" he asked.

The President nodded, motioning for his body guards to stay.

"So, Petrelli, what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked once he was seated in Nathan's office.

"I think we need to shut down the program, or at least limit it to only people with ability's that use them to commit crimes." Nathan said. The President shook his head.

"No. All these people are dangerous. And if you don't agree, I can always bring in someone who does." he said angerly.

Nathan pursed his lips. "I understand. I'm sorry it had to come to this." he nodded, and Gabriel appeared next to the President, grabbed his head, and everything turned to black.

**Line.**

Claire stood when the hotel room door opened. They had insisted that she stay there. "How did it go?"

Gabriel looked up. "Great. The program in shut down. We can go back and tell them they can go back to their old lives." he said.

"You don't sound happy." Claire commented.

"At one point in time my plan was to kill Nathan and take his place, and become President. Today I was in the same room as Nathan and the President. And... it occurred to me. I could kill them both. Nathan can fly- who doesn't want to be able to fly?"

Claire watched him. "You didn't, though." she said quietly.

"I can feel it coming back. Right now, I can't remember whats stopping me from going and finding Nathan, and killing him."

"There is something stopping you." Claire blurted out.

"What is that?"

"Amanda. Amanda... she's your daughter."

**Getting ever closer to the end. My estimation is... two more chapters. **


	34. Chapter 34: The End

**Okay, here's the thing.**

**I have no idea where I was going with the part two.**

**And I'm pretty sure I wasn't ever going to update again.**

**So I deleted it.**

**And this is the end.**

**I'm sorry to the people who were still reading. I really am.**

**But it's unfair to just leave it incomplete.**

"I'll be back soon. Okay. Bye." Claire said into her cell phone to her father, who was on the other line.

She looked up to see the former fugitives waiting in line for the teleporters to take them back home. They were exchanging information with each other. Phone numbers, addresses. Telling each other, almost tentatively, to add them on Facebook.

Mr. Tratrolt, the man who's daughter had died, was offering his dead daughters' boyfriend the extra room in his home.

Therese was taking to Micah. They were mourning Adelinde, their lost friend; they were celebrating being able to start their lives again. Therese was thanking Micah for helping her control her power better.

Neviah was listening to anyone who came up to her, answering their questions and waving of their thanks. She leaned into Alan, who had a arm wrapped securely around her, tell them that if they ever needed help, Neviah would see it and they would come.

Matt was standing next to Daphne, a hand on her shoulder. He was holding Molly's hand with his other.

Janice was holding Mattie, watching her ex-husband, nodding in acceptance and happiness for them.

Hiro was leaning against a wall, Ando by his side.

**Line.**

Everyone that had been in the building except for Peter, Ziva, Tony, Samantha, Amanda, Gabriel, Claire, Adusia, Danko, Neviah and Alan.

"What are we doing with Danko?" Claire asked.

"No one will miss him." Neviah said. "Well, he has a girlfriend. But she doesn't even know his real name."

Adusia licked her lips. "May I please kill him?" She asked.

Neviah sighed. "I am not going to tell you its alright to murder him. But... I will not stop you."

Adusia smiled and returned to the room where Danko was locked in.

Tony looked away, and he could feel something inside him shift. How long had he been here? Long enough that he ignored a murder.

**Line.**

Noah was sitting on a couch. Nathan was sitting on it too. Gibbs, McGee, Abby, and Ducky were waiting for Tony and Ziva to arrive.

"When did you say they would be here?" McGee asked.

"Anytime now." Noah told him.

Suddenly, four people appeared in the room. Ziva, Tony, Claire and Peter.

Nathan shot up to go see his brother and daughter, as did Noah, well the NCIS people joined Tony and Ziva.

"Tony! Ziva!" Abby yelled, throwing her arms around them.

"Well, its good to see you two," Ducky commented.

"Hello, Abby. Ducky. McGee. Gibbs." Ziva greeted them tiredly.

"Yeah. Hey." Tony said, his tone matching Ziva's. "Hey, boss."

Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head. "No more joining groups wanted for terrorism."

Tony smiled halfheartedly.

Abby guided Ziva away from the men. "Ziva?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Ziva looked away. "I am pregnant," she began.

Abby's eyes grew huge. "Pregnant? Like, kid growing inside you, getting huge, giving birth, and becoming a mommy, pregnant?"

Ziva nodded slowly.

"Oh my GOD!" Abby exclaimed, very loudly, causing all people in the room to turn towards them.

"Abby," Ziva started.

"Oh my GOD!" Abby repeated. "Who?"

Now their co-workers were joining them, Tony with a worried look mixing with the exhaustion, well Claire shook her head and moved her family members away from them.

"Abby? What's wrong?" McGee asked.

Abby spun towards him, wide eyed, then back to Ziva.

Tony turned to Ziva. "Are you okay?"

Ziva frowned. "You must stop asking that, Tony."

He rested a hand on her shoulder lovingly.

Abby watched the exchange with ever wider eyes. "Oh my-" she cut herself off.

"Abby!" McGee exclaimed.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "Rule number twelve has been broken." he said.

Tony moved his hand from Ziva's closer shoulder to her farther one, wrapping his arm around her.

"To be fair, we were exactly sure if we were co-workers anymore." Tony pointed out.

Now Abby looked like she was about to scream.

"Abby." Ziva said.

Tony looked down. "Why does she look like that?"

"I told her."

Tony nodded. "Ah."

McGee narrowed his eyes. "Told her what?"

Tony looked at Ziva, and she nodded. Tony opened his mouth, then covered it and moved rapidly to the nearest trash can, and promptly vomited.

Everyone in the room now turned to look at Tony. Claire distracted her family away from the issue that was not their problem. And they had enough issues of their own.

"Tony, are you alright?" Ducky asked.

He straightened up, grimacing. Ziva patted him on the shoulder. "Morning sickness." he muttered.

The NCIS employees stared, confused.

"My... Ability." Ziva elaborated.

"Shes pregnant!" Abby exclaimed, again loud enough that Nathan and Noah turned their focus, which, again, was changed by Claire.

"You... Make people who cause you pain feel it instead." Gibbs said.

"Yes."

Gibbs looked back and forth between his two agents. "Ah, hell, DiNozzo. You got her pregnant?"

Tony flushed. "Not like it was intended, boss."

"I think it was intended by Neviah." Ziva muttered.

Gibbs stared at her. "What are you two gonna do?" he asked softly. Then his phone rang. He frowned, flipping it open. "Gibbs." his face froze. "Uh huh. I see." he shook his head, then turned to the blond teenager. "For you, Claire."

Claire blinked, and caught the flying electronic as it was tossed through the air towards her.

"Hello?"

Gibbs turned back to Tony and Ziva. "That was your Neviah, telling me what you two are going to do."

Tony blinked, then burst out laughing. Ziva paused, then joined in.

Claire wandered over, handing Gibbs back his phone.

"Sorry." she apologized. "I don't have a cell anymore. And I think Neviah wanted to scare you." she paused as the silver-haired man looked down at her, literally, not very figuratively, from his higher height.

"Ziva?" she said softly. The Israeli looked up from her laughter. "Neviah said she needed to speak to some of us. She wants us to meet her in this coffee shop. Apparently, its near the NCIS building?"

Ziva smiled. "Thank you, Claire."

"No, like, right now. Shes _there _right now. She wants us to come."

Tony nodded. "Then to the coffee shop we go." he sighed tiredly.

"I'm coming." Gibbs said.

"I am too." McGee added.

"Me too! I want to meet this Neviah mastermind." Abby put in.

Claire nodded. "Peter, she wants you too. Teleport us."

Neviah sat in silence, her hand making patterns she couldn't see on the table she sat at with Alan by her side.

"How long did they say they'd be?" Samantha asked the younger girl.

"Not long." Alan responded.

"How long is not long?" Amanda piped in. "I have places to be, people to see."

"Everyone you know is dead, your last home is now inhabited by another family, and your father is avoiding you." Neviah told her.

Amanda frowned.

The door opened, and Claire Bennet came in, quickly spotting the table Neviah sat at.

She made her way over, followed by Peter, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby, and Gibbs.

"I hear more footsteps than I told to come." Neviah stated.

Claire sighed. "Agents Gibbs and McGee insisted on coming. As did Abby." she smiled at the uninvited. "This is Neviah, Alan, Amanda, Adusia, and Samantha."

Gibbs nodded. "I know. I read their files."

Adusia shifted. "Homeland Security?" she asked, picking at her elbow length gloves.

"NCIS." Gibbs corrected.

Adusia relaxed. "As long as you didn't shot my sister, you're okay."

"Its been a tough two months." Samantha murmured.

The door opened again, and a tall, dark haired man strode in.

"You invited Gabriel." Peter questioned.

Neviah shook her head. "No. He's come to speak with his daughter."

Amanda looked surprised, and a figure of a woman flickered beside her, coming then disappearing again.

Ziva shook her head. "Neviah, why am I here?" she asked.

Neviah pointed her blind eyes towards the direction of the voice. "Powers are genetic. And Eli David has much more power than just being the director of Mossad."

Tony frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Stay away from your father. That is all all I ask." she closed her eyes. "That and take care of her."

Ziva's hand crept across her stomach. "Her?"

Neviah smiled. "I don't see any problems coming any time soon. But if they do, expect me to show up."

She stood, Alan, Samantha and Adusia copying her actions.

Samantha turned to Tony. "Good luck. I hope your story doesn't get any more dramatic."

"I hope yours doesn't get anymore horrific." Tony responded.

The woman smiled, and followed Neviah out.

Claire pulled Amanda out of her seat and lead her to Gabriel.

Gabriel looked down at the girl at he shared DNA with. Now that he knew, he could see certain things that were the same with them. The shape of her nose matched his, the colour of her eyes and hair.

Amna had always had dark looks, though. Eyes like dark chocolate and hair like night. It would have been surprising if Amanda had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin still held some of the middle eastern darkness that Amna had.

Besides, if Amanda had been his, Amna would have told him. She was his best friend, roommate and lover.

"So, you know." Amanda said.

"When did your mother tell you?" he found himself asking.

Amanda sighed. "The day you last saw her." she frowned. "She was never ever going to tell you. She wouldn't tell me in case I let it slip."

Gabriel watched her sadly. "I would have been as good a father as I could. I don't know if I could have done well, but I would have tried." he took a deep breath. "Id like to start now. If you want a father, that is."

Amanda blinked. "I-" she didn't finish that thought, but settled with wrapping her arms around her dad.

"Aw." Abby said quietly.

"Serial killer, Abby." McGee muttered. "Should we be arresting him?"

Gibbs shook his head slowly. "They've- very uneasily- agreed to leave him be unless he starts killing again." his voice had a strange hollowness to it. "A thank you for helping end the Presidents obsession."

Tony looked away. "There's no official way to connect him to the deaths."

"If it was at all possible to arrest him." Peter joined in the conversation. "He's damn near impossible to fight, let alone beat. He killed me the first time we fought."

_There is something wrong with your world the day that starts making sense. _Tony couldn't help thinking wryly.

Ziva smiled softly. "What do you think you will do now, Peter?"

Peter sighed. "I guess Ill go beg for my job back. Paramedic. And I have to see if my apartment is still mine."

"You should have asked Neviah. She probably knows."

Peter smiled crookedly. "Probably. What about you?"

Ziva looked at Tony.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Your jobs are still open."

"We've been wanted for terrorism..."

Gibbs looked at Peter. "You can thank his brother."

Peter frowned. "Its the least he could do. He should be doing the same for everyone. Everyone that isn't dead."

Claire sat back down, watching Gabriel and Amanda sitting at a different table. "He is. I already talked to him. He's making up paperwork and vouching for people well we speak."

Peter stared at her.

"I helped them escape, helped them hide, helped the hunt stop. My dads a powerful person. I should at least help them get their lives back."

Peter smiled proudly at his niece, then paused. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you going to do now, Claire?" Tony explained.

"Oh." Claire said, then shrugged. "I should get my GED, I guess. I haven't really been at school, so much lately..."

"Going home?"

Claire frowned. "Its not going to be home anymore." her face flushed. "Now that my dads not going to be there."

A few tables away, Amanda stared at her father.

Gabriel stared at his daughter.

"So, what now?" Amanda asked.

"I don't have a house," Gabriel began. "But I think I should probably get one. I'm not- I'm not going to have the life I've had for a while. The kind of life where a home isn't necessary." he sighed. "And, uh... You're welcome to stay with me, Amanda. You're only fifteen, right?"

Amanda looked up at him, her face blank. "I'm eighteen."

Gabriel smirked. "I was at the hospital the day you were born. Fifteen years ago."

Amanda smiled softly. "Yeah. I'm fifteen. But I can get away with eighteen."

"When was the last time you were in school?"

Amanda looked away.

"So, get a house, get my daughter into school... Maybe I ought to get glasses again?"

Amanda laughed.

Ziva and Tony came over to the table. "We are going to leave." Ziva told them.

"We are too. Neviah found a house for everyone who needs a place to stay." Amanda told her, standing up.

"Halfway house for super-powered ex-terrorists." Tony muttered.

"Halfway house for stubborn, slightly paranoid super-powered ex- terrorists who don't want the guy who made them terrorists helping them get their lives back."

Gabriel stood as Claire and Peter joined them. "I'll be coming with you, then. I just called my landlord."

Claire nodded. "And I'm going back to my fathers."

Ziva looked around at them. When this began she had been ready to die fighting.

She had to admit was much better this way.

Fugitives, federal agents, civilians, EMTs, homeless children- all free.

And they could rest.


End file.
